The Abbey Journals
by Yukiko-ana
Summary: Hello there, I am the twin sister of the ever infuriating and idiotic James Potter, and I will tell you this now, seventh year was one, big, horrible pain in the arse. Wanna know how? Here. That's my journal, I'll let you read all of what happened through my very eyes. Enjoy LE/JP included and rated for language and violence - being re-edited and updated soon :D
1. Welcome, to My Crappy Life

**Title: **The Abbey Journals  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T or PG-13 for colorful cussing and a bit of violence  
><strong>Summary:<strong> I am James Potter's twin sister and I will tell you right now, seventh year was a big pain in the arse. Wanna know how? Here's my journal, I'll let you read all of what happened through my very eyes. Marauder Era.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I, Ferfrie D., do not own so much as a speck of Harry Potter – only the merchandise but that's no where near as good as J.K. Rowling has it. Nor do I really own the writing style – Meg Cabot who wrote the Princess Diaries does though, I just wrote this but kind of in her way. Nonetheless, I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Hi everyone! I'm pretty sure I know some of you and some of you know me, I am the 'infamous' author of the recently revived fanfic named Marauders Never Die and as well What Lies Behind the Beginning – thought I don't update the latter often, I'm kind of pressed for time lately. I also collab with my awesome partner, emzigale07 under the name The-Two-Way-Mirrors with our finished two-shot named Seeing the Past. Well that is currently all Harry Potter stuff, if you want to know more about what I write, click on my name and check my profile out ;)  
><strong>**Anyway, so I am glad to welcome you to my most recent project, mind you I was nearly killed by plot bunnies for this one. It is sort of like the Princess Diaries however my main character – the owner of this 'journal' is none other than my long-time OC named Abigail or mostly "Abbey". She is the twin sister of James Potter and youngest sister of my OC Riley Potter. This of course takes place in the Marauder Era – since I'm really skilled in that era compared to the others.  
><strong>**The idea was inspired to me by a fanfic called Commentarius by B.C Daily- anyone else read it? It's really good :D I mean, I kind of had the idea when I read the Princess Diaries, but I had no idea for what to make it for but when I read Commentarius, I knew I wanted to make Abbey the writer and it worked out because she's a writer in brother MND and WLBB – well kind of anyway XD  
><strong>**So there you go, and I'll be wanting your guys' feedback and if you've read my stories before, tell me who you recognize and if I should make them the same as before. I'll be updating Marauders Never Die soon – I think – and What Lies Behind the Beginning later as well. Enjoy! Ta-ta for now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Early, Saturday, Potter Mansion<strong>

**August 30th **

God I hate my brothers, I really, really, really hate my brothers. One is completely ignoring me because he's too busy rereading Violet's letter for the twentieth sodding time while I'm asking when the hell he is going back to Romania. The other is going _ON_ and _ON_ and _ON_ about either Qudditch or Lily Evans. Quite frankly I don't know … and I don't really care.

Oh sorry Journal, must've kept you in the dark a bit huh? I'm the witch named Abigail Lynx Potter – but everyone _knows_ just call me Abbey, thank you very much. I am younger sister of Riley Godric Potter and _twin_ sister of James Harold Potter – I'm the youngest by like a minute but he still thinks he rules the world.

Pssh-

Boy our mum rules the world boy, not you, otherwise there wouldn't even _be_ a 'you'!

Ugh … maybe I've been locked up in this damn place for far too sodding long.

Oh yeah huh, you don't know I'm a witch. Well yes apparently, I am a magical being – human of course but with magical blood mixing in of course. So is my mum – a witch I mean. My father and – god damn sodding – brothers are wizards. My mum comes from a pureblood family with the surname of Smith and my father is from –well DUH- Potter family. There's even a school for magical kids like us that starts when we are eleven years old. Well several in fact but I like to say that Hogwarts is the best one – be that as it may just because I go there anyway. When a witch or wizard turns eleven, we get our very first wand and are shipped off to school with all witchcraft and wizardry supplies for practically a year. Trust me, it's a very magical experience, I love it. There aren't just pureblood wizards and witches at Hogwarts, oh no because if there was, we wouldn't have the thousands of students we have there, it would probably be only a few hundred. There are also Muggleborns – you know the people that don't have magical parents but have magic themselves – and half-bloods – the ones that _have_ a magical parent but also have a non-magic parent.

Yeah it's all like that but we magic folk aren't allowed to tell a bleeding muggle soul about our existence (unless you are a muggleborn of course then your parents and siblings can know but other than that it's a _big_ no-no) or else the Ministry will be out for your blood.

Okay not really.

They'd send you to Azkaban.

Or something like that.

I should ask my mum about that ….

Ah mum … she's the best mum I ever had you know – well the only mother I'll ever have but you get my point. She encourages me to all costs (I have a feeling it's because I'm the only other female living in this house with her while the other four '_men_' are going insane) and we have our fair share of secrets with each other. Yeah, I share my secrets with mum, all of them actually … or actually most. I can't exactly tell her a few things like that I don't have any friends at school or that James and Riley never let me date in school … or even acted like they knew me, the sods.

See the reason why I confide to the only woman (out of the two, the other being my most awesome aunt named Aunt Lynx who is from my father's side) in my life that I consider as a friend – mum – is because … well … I'm not exactly … I don't fit in school.

It started a long time ago when Riley first was able to go to Hogwarts a few … nine or eight years back? The three of us siblings _clicked_ you know? We were pretty good with each other … but then when he came back from Hogwarts for winter break. I knew he had changed, sure he did what he promised me – he'd write to me and James every day, but his tone in letters were so different. He was telling mum and dad all about Hogwarts and all but I knew he changed, I had the feeling, and I didn't feel comfortable around him. It was like I didn't know him anymore. James obviously didn't care and he hung with Riley like a Niffler to shiny objects. But because I knew he changed, I didn't want to hang around Riley often. So then me and him … we drifted apart while he and James were close … and then when summer came around, it was downright horrid. He didn't treat me kindly like in the past but with James, like the brothers had never parted in life. James didn't change yet at the time but he caught a few things like being a bit rude to me and all.

By the time me and James went to Hogwarts, we were on the express and I had been in the same compartment as James. I remember it like yesterday. We were the only ones since Riley was off with a few friends so I took it to myself to just stay with my twin you know? But then I felt a bit dizzy with nausea about wondering what the school year would bring.

"_I'm going to go to the loo for a bit, alright Jamie?"_ I had told him and he had nodded in his consent and so I went. I was fine, just a little dizziness but I stayed there until it passed. Which took like fifteen minutes but no one needed the loo so I was fine.

But by the time I got back to the compartment. James was in there alright, but with another boy with black hair and stormy eyes. But they were cackling about something. I was a bit surprised, but I greeted the boy nonetheless but he didn't say hi back and so I asked James what were they laughing about.

"_Some bloke came in to sit a redhead girl who was crying by the window and he told her that she would be in Slytherin! Like it would be the most proudest thing in the world! But he was ugly as hell! He had black greasy hair and all! His name was Severus or something!"_

"_No, more like Snivellus!"_ Said the other boy and they started their cackles again.

Generally, I found this wrong. James knew that we had an aunt who was a Slytherin, Aunt Lynx of course, and mum had told James not to start off this year like a fool. So I told him, _"James, mum said you shouldn't be mean to others at the start of a new year! And besides, Aunt Lynx was a Slytherin and she came out good."_

"_Oh god, Abbey don't start lecturing me, please."_ Then he had turned to the other boy with a smirk._ "Once she starts, she won't shut up to me. She's a little nag, she is. I don't know where I went wrong with her."_ I started fuming at that but the compartment opened and in walked Riley with a mate or two behind him, waiting at the door. He looked at James and his friend.

"_Hey James, guess what the guys have! I can't tell you here though, bring your friend and lets go!"_ Riley told him and James got up with a grin and motioned his new friend.

"_Let's go Sirius!"_ He told the boy, pulling him up and the boy followed, I was about to do the same but Riley held me back.

I looked up in confusion but he told me._ "Sorry but we don't want little girls hanging around to see what we have, kid. Sides, someone needs to watch the stuff!"_

"_B-but-"_

"_Oh god, Abbey, I'll be right back, you can live without me for a few minutes, right?"_ James asked from the door and I only looked at him in embarrassment. But his new friend _Sirius_ decided to jump in.

"_Yeah, why don't you just cool down here, your face is so red, it looks like someone's burning it!"_ And all of the boys laughed and left. I was alone in the compartment and they never bloody showed up afterwards until I changed into my school robes. When we got onto the boats, I didn't particularly want to be with my brother – I was sort of cross about what happened on the train. So I decided to sit on a boat and wait till someone sat with me. And you know what, someone did. His name was Remus Lupin. I liked the fellow, he was nice. His hair shined in the moonlight too, brilliantly brown and crystal blue eyes. And a girl named Marlene McKinnon sat with us too and we were off.

During the sorting ceremony, I was placed in Gryffindor, along with McKinnon, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, my twin brother, Evans, Macdonald, Vance, and some other people. But from that day on, it was hell.

I _thought_ Remus Lupin would be my friend, you know? But … but no … he was in the same dormitory as my brother and Black so then after a week of being good friend of mine, he was their friend and in a month, they were named the Marauders. But then I started knowing a lot of things.

Like Remus Lupin was never going to be my friend again. Like none of the girls in the girls' dorms notice me. Like my brothers pretended that I didn't exist. This to me … hurt me.

Or wait – they didn't pretend I didn't exist, they did know that I did. They just pretended they weren't my brothers or any sort of relative of mine. They picked on me so much and their friends helped too. Sometimes I would notice how Remus would stand back and watch while the groups picked on me. And my brothers were growing bloody popular … so then everyone started picking on me if they noticed me. I never had a friend, no one would remember to pick me in class as a partner, I stopped going to any sort of feast because the Marauders would do something harsh to me. They were driving me insane but eventually because of it … I refused to talk to anyone unless necessary. But technically … at one point … I felt like I forgot to talk ever kind of like how I feel this year is going to be like. Although I was a really bright student in class, they didn't … teachers wouldn't pick on me for answers or anything so I never spoke to anyone. When people picked on me … I ignored them or didn't fight back. I used to run and cry at the loo but eventually, tears just stopped coming and I stopped caring.

I only had mum and Aunt Lynx.

Father … he always loved his sons more so yeah … he doesn't really care of me as of this moment.

Sometimes I wonder … what would happen if I never existed.

Oh bugger...

* * *

><p><strong>Later, Saturday, still at this damn Mansion<strong>

God I just want to leave already – I mean I can, I'm officially seventeen an all since like sixth year but I can't leave mum with my bloody brothers and sodding Black and my father now can I? Besides … she's the only one I got right? Can't leave her, there.

Made up my mind, I know why I must stay here!

But these walls are getting kind of boring … and I can't play Qudditch because I … well … during fourth year, someone – most likely a Gryffindor – had snuck into my dorm (I rather like my dorm because the girls my year aren't mean to me, sure they don't notice me but they aren't mean to me) and found my broom and went down to the lake. They snapped it into two before my very eyes and chucked it into lake. That was the only time in a long while that I started crying and was so furious. I got detention for a full week because I hexed that person so badly.

It sucks though … why?

Because that was the only thing I was good at.

I usually snuck out every time I knew James and Riley weren't looking and I was either out in the back lawn of this mansion or in the Qudditch Pitch back at Hogwarts, taking all my frustration out on flying. I actually could've been Chaser you know or even Seeker. But because of the entire brothers-and-Marauders-will-make-die-of-mortification crisis, I wouldn't dare step on the pitch. I don't even go the Hogwarts games, I did along time ago, first year but then I quit because I never got a good seat and James and his bloody friends wouldn't stop picking on me. Damn fagbags.

I still hate my brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Even later, Saturday, My Room<strong>

Quiet getaway … perfect. I love my room and the very person that built this mansion. I could practically never leave my room – really I didn't have to. It was so big, had a big bed, a big walk-in closet (full of muggle boy clothes, I refuse to go girlie, I rather die than find something pink in my wardrobe, I am a Tomboy you know), had my own bathroom that was huge. It just needs a kitchen and I never have to leave again. Well technically I never have to leave, we have these very kind house-elves and all but I really just like being mobile you know?

As much as I am an unsocial person, I just have this need to move.

But if I really, really, really had to choose, I would rather stay up here for the house-elves to bring me food than sit at the same table as my brothers and Black (yes that prat is living with us and it sucks very much).

I never really got to telling you about it but since sixth year, Black started living with us. Of course, I was in the same room as my parents when James decided to tell us – them – about it. No one but mum tells me things nowadays, can you believe that? Bugger. Anyway, so the wanker tells them that Black is having some real trouble with his family who disapprove his friend choices and what house he was put in and all that so he asked if Black could live here too.

Black and I, we are arch enemies. He hates me, I hate him, he tortures me, and I stay the hell away from him. I never liked him after what he said about my face when we were on the train for the first time. Plus he's like a playboy or something. Goes through girls like Qudditch games goes through snitches. He throws them away after a week or so but there's always more and more and more there clinging at his arm or something. His most common girlfriend – I can tell you right now, I hate her very existence.

Her name is Allie Weblie. I really hate her and she's a Hufflepuff. But she's really dumb … go figure right? She's always with the Marauders and taunts me to no end. I sincerely hope that I can push her off the Astronomy Tower this year; she really needs to get her all high and mighty back down to reality. If I didn't have this sane reason to keep myself back, I would already be in Azkaban charged for both murder and use of Unforgivable Curses, I'll tell you that much.

Anyway … back to Black.

I just really don't like the guy, I hope everyone knows.

So they just let him move in and now I have to avoid him as well.

Here's my schedule because of those gits:

5:15: Wake up, get dressed

5:25: Go get breakfast

5:50: Stay at the mansion's library

8:40: Go outside and hide in my favorite hiding spot – the tree house

11:05: Go inside and get lunch

11:35: Go back to the library

4:09: Got get supper

4:39: Stay in the waiting room

5:40: Hide in room till I fall asleep.

Pitiful, I know.

Argh … I hate my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Even more later, Saturday, My Bathroom<strong>

I'm just staring at myself in the mirror.

Why?

Because I already read through the whole damn library, read every book in my room, and I have nothing else to do so I'm sitting here, comparing myself to my brothers.

I have the same jet black hair as my brothers … but I got a bit rebellious in third year and jinxed the ends of my hair to change from red to gold to green to blue (let's just say every day it's a new color). My eyes are the exact same as James's. Soft hazel brown eyes, Riley has shining crystal blue eyes, but I still say my eyes look ugly, they don't shine like James's does and they don't shine like Riley's either. I particularly pale while they are tan – most likely from Qudditch, the sods. Maybe it's because I don't eat much and was usually indoors … hm …. Anyway, I skinny and sort of small, I weight one hundred and ten and I'm five foot two. My brothers probably way two hundred something and James is six foot two and Riley is six foot four.

Curse perfect people like my brothers. I hate them.

And I am so damn bored.

… Maybe I should recheck my trunk and all ….

* * *

><p><strong>Early, Sunday, Potter Kitchen<strong>

**August 31st**

Now as I sit here with my eggs and bacon, I sit and think who the Head Girl is this year.

Personally, I think Dumbledore is getting old and is completely off his rocker because he made James as Head Boy and he's not even prefect – but then again he made Riley Head Boy too. And since I'm nothing special, that's the only reason, I believe Professor Dumbledore is just a bit sane, because he didn't pick me. But I still wonder ….

Maybe that Evans girl, Lily Evans, you know, the one that James's fancies over the top. She's of course prefect and all. She has some of the best grades too.

Or maybe that other girl in Ravenclaw, Nora Shays? She's another prefect and has some brilliant grades.

I wonder what James would do if it was Narcissa Black? Hm-

What's that knocking sound?

Oh there's an owl at the window, hold on.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, Sunday, Potter Waiting Room<strong>

Oh.

No.

Please.

No.

Don't.

Want.

To.

Do.

This.

It can't be real … it really can't. I refuse to believe this. But it's signed and everything, and when I told mum she said that McGonagall told her.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Potter,**

**I am pleased to inform you that since we have two new Heads – one being your brother and the other being Lily Evans; we need some evening up in for our prefects. As a chance for a replacement for Lily Evans's previous position, I have spoken to your mother. And she agrees with who we are to choose for our replacement Gryffindor Prefect.**

**Congratulations, Ms. Potter. I will be forward to working with you. The first meeting will be held on the train in the prefect's compartment. Do enjoy your final year, Ms. Potter and don't hesitate to ask any questions.**

**Yours sincerely,**

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

**Minerva McGonagall,**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Murder me and bury me into the ground. _**Remus Lupin**_ is the seventh year boy Gryffindor Prefect! I refuse to pair up with him at any cost. I repeat at any cost. And James is Head Boy! I extremely refuse! No _fucking_ way in hell am I going to pair up with either of them. I work alone and alone forever and always! I've always been alone so I rather be alone!

Dumbledore AND McGonagall are BOTH OFF THEIR ROCKERS!

I am not telling my family but my mother and aunt. That's it!

… Maybe I should move to Romania? I'll live with the dragons there!

Perfect plan, when's the next time I can go there?

* * *

><p><strong>Even Later, Sunday, My Room<strong>

I refuse to accept this.

I'll tell Professor McGonagall to switch me once I get to Hogwarts! Perfect plan!

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes later, Sunday, My Room<strong>

But what if this year isn't bad because of it? Should I really ask for a change-?

No! I am going to be switched, I demand I be switched. Stupid other mini me, nothing will change!

Everyone will still pick on me and James and Lupin and Black and Pettigrew would get worse – so would Weblie for that matter!

_But you never know …_

Yes I do! I hate them and they hate me, I don't belong in the prefect world!

_It's not like there are two dimensions…._

Well in my world there is! I don't belong as a prefect and that's that!

_But-_

Shh!

_You-_

Shut up!

_We-_

I SAID SHUT UP DAMMIT!

_Chill out! You're yelling at your on head you wench!_

Oh bugger.

* * *

><p><strong>Very Early, Monday, My Room<strong>

**September 1st**

I don't know whether I'm excited or nervous.

Today is the day that I leave for Hogwarts, my home and pride and joy.

But today is also the day where I have to go to that prefects' meeting, where I have to sit alone at the feast, where I return to the horrid cruel things of my life ….

Just need to make sure that Harry flies to Hogwarts on his own this time – I don't trust leaving him alone because of some blundering idiots.

Oh did I mention that Harry is my best friend in the form of a hawk? Awesome right? I love him. He's no owl but at least he's better than one ;)

Okay so I have everything – checked on Saturday.

…

Well … that's as good as it's gonna get.

Oh god I am going to die this year.


	2. Replacement Prefect, That's Me!

**Title: **The Abbey Journals

**Rating: **T or PG-13 for colorful cussing and a bit of violence

**Summary:** I am James Potter's twin sister and I will tell you right now, seventh year was a big pain in the arse. Wanna know how? Here's my journal, I'll let you read all of what happened through my very eyes. Marauder Era.

**Disclaimer: **I, Ferfrie D., do not own so much as a speck of Harry Potter – only the merchandise but that's no where near as good as J.K. Rowling has it. Nor do I really own the writing style – Meg Cabot who wrote the Princess Diaries does though, I just wrote this but kind of in her way. Nonetheless, I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note: Wow, I updated early – probably the last time though XD anyway, here's the chapter where it just gets up to the feast, yeah sort of short but I'm working on it. My time is pressed now that my school is soon to be entering and I am being dragged off for last minute school shopping by my sister and mother. Curses. Anyway, Thank you for all your reviews, you people are too awesome for words to describe! And thanks to everyone who favorited or alerted. I love each and everyone of you. Remember to give me back some feedback, okay? Later everyone!**

**Early, Monday, Waiting Room**

**September 1st **

I don't think I can do this; I can't even look anyone but my mom or my aunt in the eye. Black, James, Riley, my father … oh who gives a sod about them? But I am panicking, why? Because this is mad! I can't or never pictured myself with this badge pinned to my cloak. Actually, I have it stored in my inner cloak pocket. When would I wear it? Once I get on the platform? When I get on the train? Only for the prefect's meeting? What should I do? Maybe I should ask James – oh wait he never was a prefect in his life even if he wanted to be, wrong person to ask and I rather not speak with him. That prat made my life miserable for years. Hm … Lupin- no, I refuse to speak with him. Oh I know! I'll ask Lily Evans! I'll track her down; ask her what she did as a prefect and ta-dah!

But wait … what's the point?

Might as well just wear it once I get to the prefect compartment. Best idea so far.

Ugh … I still hate my life.

But Aunt Lynx has given me hope, earlier on of course.

"Abbey dear, do you have all your things?" Mum asked me.

I nodded and glanced at my trunk. "Yes, I checked this morning when I couldn't go back to sleep."

"And where's your old bird, Harry? Already let him fly there?" Aunt Lynx asked me, and for the first time, I caught James and Riley pay attention to a conversation that I was a part of. Must've been my imagination but my belief was proven false because James then asked.

"Harry? Who's Harry?"

I ignore him and so does Aunt Lynx actually. Mum had bustled out of the room quickly to go fetch her traveling cloak while father spoke with Black and Lorcan (my cousin whose ten years old, poor kid lost his father and brother at young age) so there was no one to answer their question, and I'm not about to answer to them at all. They'd sabotage my poor hawk in an instant and my hawk was just like me, he was the smallest of his bird family, one of his siblings knocked him out of the nest but he fell on my head gently so they didn't want him but I did. And that's that.

So I nod at my aunt, "Yes, sent off already and he'll probably be hunting on his way there." I shrugged. She nodded before sitting down next to me with a grin and throwing her arm over my shoulder, all casual. I'm used to this affection from her. My mom was feminine so I got my tomboy side from my father's side because of my aunt. Who is bloody brilliant I would like to add.

"Be sure to write to me all about your final year at Hogwarts alright? I want to know every single detail about it!" Aunt Lynx grinned and I gave her a small smile and nodded back.

I thought about it for a second, forgetting everything about being the replacement prefect, forgetting all about the torment and forgetting about every little thing that was wrong in my life, I asked her, "How was your seventh year like, Aunt Lynx?"

She was thoughtful for a minute, pursing her lips and looking to the side. She tapped her chin for a few minutes with her index finger before she closed her eyes and her lips were eased into a small little smirk. She turned her gaze to me. "Everything had changed … but in a good way. I befriended your mum, Celes who brought me and my brother, Harold or to you, your father to reconcile after our years of bickering since I was the first Slytherin in the Potter family, and … well … the moment I graduated and got off from the train for the last time, your Uncle Phoenix asked me to marry him. The seventh and final year at Hogwarts is the second most magical of all. I say this because first year is everything, of course!" She laughed and I gave my small chuckle before she hugged me a bit closer to her. "You're going to have the best time in your life, kiddo. And by the end of the year, you have to promise me, to introduce me to all your little friends, alright?"

To that, I thought about it. I doubt it, another year without friends, I thought. But just to reassure her, I put on a fake smile and nodded. "Of course."

I wonder if I'll ever reconcile with my brothers … have a year like Aunt Lynx did … but I rather not get my hopes up too high … but at least have a little hope.

And now that my mum finally reentered the room … I heading back to the hellhole of a home I love/hate.

Hogwarts … here I come … slowly.

**A little later, Monday, Hogwarts Express Compartment**

I love coming here early; I get my own compartment out of several to choose from. I can even escape my brothers (Riley decided to stay to see us off) and Black because they wait for Lupin and Pettigrew. It was actually quite awkward when I was about to leave. I say this because Riley actually said goodbye to me as well as my father.

Mum had hugged me tightly. "I can't believe it, final year already! I remember when you were just eleven years old as if it was yesterday! Now you make me feel old!" She laughed and I joined in.

"Hey no worries, mum, you're in your prime!" I smiled when she finally let me go, she giggled and ruffled my hair.

"Take care, alright? And don't get into much trouble!" She jokingly warned.

Laughing, I nodded and turned to my Aunt Lynx who smirked at me and winked. "I'll send you a boat load of pink clothes! You'll love it!" I knew she was joking; she knows I hate the color pink at all costs so I just laughed and rolled my eyes but played along nonetheless.

"Oh yes, pink is just so my fashion color these days, it's unbelievable. I'm just saving all my pink clothes for Hogwarts and am wearing my ugly blue cloak for nothing." I grinned. I honestly didn't think I looked bad today even if today was going to be the worst day ever. I had a black thin hooded witch shirt underneath a blue pullover cloak held around my waist by a black belt, and white pants. It made my aunt laugh.

She gave me a hug then but she was still laughing, I couldn't help it, I chuckled a bit. "Of course! Be safe, kiddo!" She grinned and ruffled my messy hair even more.

I was about to turn and leave for the train but someone grabbed my arm and I was turned and held into a hug. I only saw vibrant red for a minute- instead of the gold and green that my mum and Aunt Lynx wore so I looked up to see Riley.

Yeah I know.

I was so surprised; I literally pinched myself to see if it was a dream. Turned out it wasn't – but the pinch hurt a lot though. His smell of cleanness and caramel was mixed together, very intoxicating actually. The brotherly air around him was undeniable. But I felt this like a trap … this was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. This never happened, maybe once-upon-a-time but never happened. My conclusion had come that there was something fishy about to happen … I just had this feeling – I mean, I never felt this feeling before as far as I'm concerned. It felt wrong … but yet … I felt safe, for the very first time in the longest time I could ever imagine … but that other feeling … it just made me think this a trap.

He whispered into my ear. "Be safe … I'll miss you kid, be sure to write to me too."

HAH! He's on something! Probably smoking something! Last year he didn't ask me to write to him, he asked _James_ and _Sirius_ to write to him, but me? Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Like hell am I going to write to this bloke.

Maybe my mouth was still too shocked about my own brother being this kind to me, but I didn't even say anything. I still expected him to drop me or chuck me aside and say 'Oops, wrong person.' Or something like that. But he didn't, he held me for a bit before letting me go with a smile but I just gave him the most confused look I could muster before I pulled into another hug by my father.

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. My father hasn't hugged me since … damn … seven years ago? I think. Point is, I never get hugs from dad so it felt weird and he just told me to be safe and that he loves me. That, Journal, was the oddest thing ever in my life. I wasn't even aware that my father cared. So he let me go and I awkwardly said goodbye to the lot of them and climbed onto the train without a second look back.

And now I'm settled on the train, waiting for the train to start moving. It's an hour from eleven and I'm still sitting here, looking out the window and I see my family from here. Perfect place. I just need to make sure to lock the compartment door when I leave for the-

Oh crap.

I forgot all about it.

_Alright breathe, Abbey, breathe!_ My inner voice tells me but I am having a hysterical breathing problem as of this very moment.

**Five Minutes Before From Prefect Meeting, Still in Compartment**

I am going to be murdered. I barely made it passed my hysterical breathing problem when the train started moving and am now sort of nervous about the out come. I mean, I know when I'm on the train or back at Hogwarts, I have this cold demeanor, like I don't show any feelings. But no one sees when I feel anything because right now I'm pretty sure I look as cool as a cucumber but I'M NOT! I am literally breaking down on the inside and it's bloody insane and I am about to-

Oh crap someone is knocking at the door.

Wait … Marlene McKinnon?

This day gets stranger and stranger.

**After Prefect Meeting, Back in Compartment**

Huh ….

Well ….

They didn't expect me as the replacement prefect.

But Lily Evans did!

It started when McKinnon was knocking at my door five minutes before the meeting, right? Well she wasn't alone. She had with her MacDonald and Vance, plus two other Ravenclaws named Trixie Shays – a mahogany haired girl with yellow and blue eyes - and Lauren Demoor – a girl with dirty blond hair and blue, nearly purple eyes. Shays huh? Sister of Nora or something? Possibly. Anyway, McKinnon was the one who knocked at the door and opened it, smiling at me. "Hi Potter, how was your summer?" She asked pleasantly.

She was the only girl I guess I could call acquaintance. We knew each other and were introduced to each other but we weren't … friends per say.

I shrugged. "Usual, I guess?" I told her. "And yours?"

"Brilliant!" She grinned widely.

I was slightly confused you know, because people hardly talk to me and most of the girls in the dorm don't notice me really. But then I noticed why when I saw her trunk still with her. No compartment. Well … I guess I could invite her in. McKinnon and the other girls in my dorm don't go through my stuff, they actual sympathized for the past seven years. So I guess I could leave her here while I go to the meeting to watch my stuff … maybe she'd invite a friend or two so I looked up at her. "Would you like to sit with me? I mean, I have to go in a bit but if you want, you can sit in the compartment." I explained and she beamed.

"Really? Do you mind if my friends sit with me too?"

Knew it but didn't mind.

I shook my head and she looked over her shoulder and nodded before walking in, using magic to lift her trunk up on the rack above me like I had. MacDonald and Vance greeted me warmly, asking the same as McKinnon had, Shays and Demoor just greeted me but they smiles warmly. So I let them stay in the compartment, took you, Journal, with me of course. I trust them but not with you of course!

So I walked down the corridor, taking the badge out from its pocket and just stared at it as I walked. It was sort of hard by the way, too many people. Several shoved me or tripped me but I was used to it and just kept walking. And it didn't get that clustered the more I walked towards the Prefects' Compartment. So I quickly just closed my hand over the badge and focused on where I was going. But the closer I got to the compartment, with its door in sight, embossed with the letter 'P' for Prefect, the more nervous I got. What was McGonagall thinking? Putting me as a Prefect. What was _Dumbledore_ think? Suggesting _me_ as Prefect. What was the world thinking? Letting _anyone_ make these decisions.

Ugh.

I sighed and opened the compartment door, looking down at the badge in my hand as I did. When I looked up, I wondered why the Prefects even returned to their compartments. The Prefects' Compartment several cushioned seats around. Up against the west side, against the window, against the east side, and there was a mini food stand, seriously, what the hell? But nearly every seat was occupied, and everyone had turned to look at me. Looks like they were just waiting for me.

See? Already the worst Prefect. Bah!

Everyone stared at me in curiosity. James was there too, looking at me in confusion from where he sat with Lupin who looked up momentarily from his book. I noticed Nora Shays as well, the pretty brown haired girl was sitting next to the window with her green eyes that were behind her glasses were trained on me, Narcissa Black had her head propped up on one of her hands, looking at me. No one really had a smile on while looking at me but redhead, emerald eyed Lily Evans was the only one beaming at me, walking towards me.

"Hi, you're my Replacement Prefect, right? Abigail Potter?" She asked. I could've laughed when nearly everyone's jaws dropped when they heard that. But playing it cool though so utterly nervous underneath it all, I shrugged and held out the badge for her to see.

"I believe so, McGonagall sent letter on Saturday."

Evans grinned. "I know, she sent me one Saturday as well. Pleasure to have you taking my place!" She smiled, taking the badge and pinning it to my cloak. _Pleasure_? No one ever has _pleasure_ of meeting me or anything. Much less taking someone's place. And she even put the badge on me, last person who did something as nice as that was mum. But hey, I nodded and decided to sit in a seat that was empty and that no one else was too close or in my space. Sitting directly in the corner, crossing my legs, hands in my pockets and just looking at the floor.

I really didn't want to be there, as you could tell.

But I got my amusement when Evans glowered at James, pointing at the floor next to her. James – getting over his little shock over me being the replacement – got up and joined her in standing there in front of us. And so they started.

"Welcome to all new prefects and greetings to our returning prefects! I'm Head Girl, Lily Evans-"

"-I'm James Potter and we're just going to lay down a few rules."

Evans picked up then when James glanced at her. "I want you all to know that there will not be any bullying of other students and you all need to lead by example," She glowered at James and Remus, earning a few chuckles from their audience and those two themselves, but it was pure torture for me while I sunk even further in my seat, "And the fifth year prefects from each house will be leading their house's first years to their own common rooms." She looked at the fifth year prefects – some of which I recognized.

"Next, common room passwords. Seventh years will receive their passwords and tell their peers, is that understood?" James looked around at the lot of them, ending his gaze on me, "Passwords will be distributed before you leave this door. Oh and rounds, we have the dates here, sign up for your rounds with a partner as well before you leave. Any questions?"

Oh yes I had a bloody question. I raised my hand but I didn't wait for their permission to speak while I just did. "What if we want to work alone? Some of us don't like working with others."

Don't you hate having the rapt attention of everyone? Because I do, everyone was looking at me with surprise. Evans answered me, James was just looking at me in surprise.

"Well that's fine too but it's preferable to have a partner."

Head Girl was doing a great job, I'll tell you that, I just hate my brother too much to admit he was doing a good job as well.

Guess what he had the nerve to say next?

"Aw, come on Abbey, you know you would love to have me, your own twin brother, or Moony too, as a partner!" He grinned at me while everyone just watched this like a Qudditch Match but I only raised an eyebrow before I gave some thought of how I could put him down. And good.

You know, I really love and hate my mouth. I love the words it could spew out in just seconds for a good comeback and that it helps me in times of need … but I just _really_ hate it when it doesn't give me the time to think about what worlds I want to say. I love my mouth but I hate it too for its impatience … but hey it could be worse! It could make me sound like an idiot instead of the sophisticated person I sounded like when I talked back to James. But I rather sound sophisticated. Why? Because the look on his face was _priceless_.

"I don't even like you – in fact, I _loathe_ you and your friends – I'd prefer the Giant Squid as a brother over you any day."

Take that you git! That was for a bit of everything you've done to me for the past several years! TAKE. THAT!

The stupid grin was wiped off his face in a second, everyone was now looking back and forth with rapid speed before Lily started. "I have to agree with that." She told him, inspecting her nails but before James could bounce back, she looked up at everyone and then started explaining about the dates to them. I just have to say, I think Lily Evans will succeed in life, she's an angel from heaven. The meeting didn't last long after that, everyone was already signing their names up and everything, I took this time to get a bit closer to Evans to tell her that her friends were at the moment, in the compartment I was staying at for now. That way she wouldn't have to go looking around like an idiot and then get mad at me for not telling her where they were and I don't wanna risk that so ….

"Hey … Evans?" I started, glancing over at James who was giving out the passwords to the seventh years.

"Yes?" She turned to look at me.

I just looked at the floor then. I don't really have experience with talking to anyone but teachers, Madam Pomfrey, mum, and Aunt Lynx but if you want to count animals too, I suppose you could say Harry. "Your friends, McKinnon and some others, they're staying in my compartment, if you're going to look for them after this." I told her. She smiled.

"Alright, thank you." Evans looked back at the lot of them, Shays started to approach us by then. "Would you like to wait for us then?"

That surprised me, no one but Lupin asked me that before when school time came around. And that was first week of school. I wanted to say sure but I guess my mouth didn't listen. "No thanks, I'll be fine. It's the third compartment in the fourth car." I told her before waving and walking towards the calendar, placing my name on random days – but the ones that weren't already asked for by Gryffindors. I don't really like my housemates but the girls in my dorm. So I was put down for September 13th, 19th, 23rd, 27th, 28th, and 30th. Just as I finished with my initials, I turned and was about to quickly go snatch the password slip from the stupid git, when someone was already holding it out to me. By a person I really despise.

_Lupin._

Well … he's number five on that list but you understand.

He smiled kindly at me – which I say now, everyone must be on some sort of medication. "Here."

I looked at his sodding hand then back at him before I attentively grab the slip before turning on foot without another look at the bloody git and I just left and got back to my compartment. I took off my badge – maybe if I hide it, no one will ever know! Brilliant plan!

McKinnon started to recap her summer for me – dunno why – which I later thought it was pretty interesting (she went to see the Eiffel Tower at one of her visiting spots which by the way, is one of the many towers I want to push people off of). You know, McKinnon isn't that bad, neither is T. Shays. They decided to talk to me; I listened, about Qudditch and things because the other girls started talking about Witch Weekly and make up and boys. I found out that McKinnon is on the Qudditch Team for Gryffindor and Shays was for Ravenclaw. And now McKinnon is vowing to me –

"Because Lily is Head Girl, I declare that you are now going to be my new best mate when she's gone and I am stuck in the dorms hearing about rubbish like what those birds are talking about!"

I don't know if I should be excited … or scared ….

Hm ….

But I have decided one thing.

This year is going to be _such_ a big pain in the arse.

**Even Later, Monday, In Compartment (Bored as Hell, McKinnon went to the Loo, Shays went to hunt down the Trolley Woman)**

**Abigail "Abbey" Potter's List of the Most Hated People of Top 5**

**(With Commentary)**

**1) James Potter**

AP: Hate that prat, he's the reason for my messed up existence and made me have no friends at all AND he's my twin brother so whenever I look in the mirror, my eyes and hair and practically my face reminds me of him, of the rubbish he's done to me, of how he hurt me when I did nothing but love him like a brother, and that he emotionally broke me. Die in hell, arsehole.

**2) Sirius Black**

AP: This fagbag actually _helped_ make my life miserable AND he's James's friend AND he has the worst taste in women ever. He made me a fool before my very brothers who _laughed_ at me. And he messes up all of my magic and potions in class. Hope he dies in hell too! You know what they say, birds of a feather ….

**3) Riley Potter**

AP: HE WAS THE REASON MY WHOLE LIFE WAS MADE HELL! He came back from his first year like a prat! He changed my twin. I hate him, he should die. And he's apparently on some sort of medication because he said he loved me. But I still have every right to hate him.

**4) Allie Weblie**

AP: A few words come to mind when I think Allie Weblie, a _fucking slaggy bitch_. I know mum said that I shouldn't talk that way about other women but Weblie doesn't classify in that category. I seriously hope that _she_ burns in hell and dies so that she could be picture perfect her stupid _beau_.

**5) Remus Lupin**

AP: He betrayed me for _them_. He doesn't do anything when I'm getting picked on by _them_. I hate him. We were once-upon-a-time friends but now, I refuse to think that there is still a chance. Case closed.

If you are really going to ask, I really have nothing to hate Pettigrew for.

**Really Late, Monday, 7th Year Girl Dormitories **

You know, I don't think the school was prepared for me being the replacement prefect. … I really don't. I also guess that the prefects from the Prefect Compartment, and my brother didn't tell anyone else because they were so shocked or something.

All I know is, nobody really knew.

Dumbledore decided to tell them though.

We were all settled in the Great Hall, all dressed in our uniforms. As always, I was about to settle in my spot, the spot on the far corner of the Gryffindor Table, away from everyone else like an isolated child who was put in time out during a party. But Marlene McKinnon insisted I sat with them. She showed her insistence by looping her arm around my own and literally dragged me to the middle of the table where she usually sat with her friends apparently. I was seriously surprised, I don't really sit with anyone, I keep to myself you know. So she sat me down next to her, shooting a glare at sixth year that wouldn't budge but finally cowered under her gaze before she sat me with her. Evans instantly engaged me into a conversation while MacDonald and Vance were arguing about classes this year.

She held out her hand over the table for me to shake it. "Forgot I should introduce myself properly when we were at the meeting. Lily Evans."

Curse me for being hesitant while I reached for her hand. I find it funny though, seven years and we never really introduced ourselves, I mean I knew her and she knew me … but we never introduced ourselves unlike McKinnon (but I see McKinnon at some family parties you know, that's were we introduced ourselves). But still, I looked at her hand warily but I shook it nonetheless.

"Abbey Potter."

Evans grinned at me, "So are you ready for seventh year, Potter?"

No, not really.

"Don't know. Every year is the same for me." I shrugged.

Well not really … after fourth year, a few things got easier; teasing was a bit less, as was any other form of bullying.

McKinnon joined the conversation then, adding her little tidbit. "This is seventh year, Potter, everything changes." She nudged me with her elbow with a wink, and then gave a meaningful look towards Evans. "Like feelings can change." I was a bit confused by that, very actually. But Evans enlightened me by giving an exasperated sigh and glowering at McKinnon.

"I am not going to go out with him! I rather have the Giant Squid, remember?" She growled at McKinnon who gave a haughty smile. I was really lost but I caught a bit of drift. Maybe McKinnon is trying to make Evans go out with someone who Evans really dislikes … it's not really … nice to say.

McKinnon rolled her eyes. "Yeah uh huh, why don't you just ask Potter here?" Merlin she just had to bring me into this. I didn't even know who they were talking about so I really couldn't give my opinion. McKinnon slung her arm over my shoulders, and turned to me. "Don't you think your brother, James Potter, has changed?"

Well that was a turn of events; I thought everyone knew that he was number one on my top hated list- wait that was just you.

"I don't know and I don't care. I hate my brothers, so he hates me." I shrugged.

Evans gave a dry laugh, looking straight at McKinnon who looked back in surprise. "She even told everyone that she prefers the Giant Squid over him, like _me_! I will never go out with James Potter!" She hissed.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up the broom here, we were talking about my _brother?_ I know my sides now, I pick Evans side. She's insulting him and I like people who insult my brothers (that even goes for Slytherins; you know the Slytherins are actually nice to me- well some anyway). I wonder how long this has been going on. I barely found out that he even liked a girl this year. That's how disconnected I am with the world. So I decided to ask her about it.

"Since how long has the git been asking you out?" I asked.

Now that got Evans's attention, and McKinnon, Vance, and MacDonald's. "_What_?"

I wanted a hole to appear in the ground underneath me so that it could swallow me up already – hopefully send me to Romania.

"How long has he been asking you out?" I prompted, possibly turning red.

Vance, whose mouth was literally hanging with surprise, asked me a question in return. "You mean that you don't know?"

"Yeah, and you're his sister!" MacDonald was all but shouting and standing up in surprise.

God was I really that misinformed this entire time?

McKinnon and Evans saved me though.

Bless their very pure souls.

"Girls, chill, you know how the past years have been for her. Potter torments his own sisters, so does the Marauders and just about anyone else. You can't expect her to hear any gossip when she's trying to running away from people." McKinnon swatted Vance's arm while glaring at them both. And they both piped down, looking at me sympathetically.

Evans turned to me then. "Well since third year-" totally misinformed, I hate my life, "-he's been asking me and I've been rejecting him ever since. He hasn't told you, has he?"

I shook my head and looked at the table while I propped my arm up on the table to rest my head. "I'm not close with my brothers ever since Riley had his first year at Hogwarts and I don't have any friends to tell me things so I've focused only on my studies for the past seven years." God that made me sound depressing but then again … my life must be depressing because it's really true. But before anything else happened, the doors of the Great Hall were opened, and there was Professor McGonagall leading the pack of new first years. I probably would never admit it to anyone but you that I find the little first years adorable. All quivering and shaking of nervousness. I remember those days but I would very quickly shut myself away from those memories and emotions.

I don't want to remember how I was left behind.

Oh bugger.

So I watched as they were herded towards the stool and sorting hat that sat right in front of Dumbledore. McGonagall gave them the usual 'when I call your name' thing and then went off starting with "Abbott, Jenna." Who was Hufflepuff, anyway, and it continued. I idly wondered what house Lorcan would be in. His father was Slytherin as was his mum but I still wondered … and then I wondered what house his twin brother, Scorpius, would've been in. The poor kid died when he was four, just before anyone could really tell his personality, it made me sad. Lorcan had been so used to his twin as a child and he wasn't the same happy child after his twin died. … I hate James and all … but I couldn't help but wonder … what if he died? Would I still be the same? Would I be groveling? Would I be completely shut off from the world? Or would I be happy that my tormenter was gone?

Sighing, I gave up thinking about it and returned to listening when Professor Dumbledore began to speak while he stood.

"Welcome to our new and returning students, to another year here at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now that we are all settled into our houses, there are just a few things I would like to announce before I let you all eat. Everyone, please know, that the Forbidden Forest is _still_ off limits to _everyone_," He glanced towards the Marauders – the sodding gits, "And Mr. Filch has asked me to remind each and everyone of you that Zonkos products are still going to be confiscated this year. If you would like to see any of the other many items that are to be confiscated if seen with, do check on Mr. Filch's door to see the list."

No one ever listened anyway; I wondered why this man even bothers.

"Now would like to introduce to you, your new Head Boy and Girl. These people were chosen for good reason, for having a good head on their shoulders-" Evans, maybe, James, hell no, "-and other good qualities, you all may think I must be off my rocker when I announce one or both of them-" yeah, you are Professor, "-as true as some of that may be, these people, are people I could trust with my life and never ever have a doubt about it. When I call your name, please stand so that everyone knows who you are. For Head Girl, we have Ms. Lily Evans," Evans stood up and McKinnon, Vance, and MacDonald were literally cheering along with a few others while everyone else, including me, clapped, Evans was beaming at us but then her face grew blank as she remembered Head Boy, yeah I know that feeling, "And for Head Boy, we have Mr. James Potter." The hall went dead silent except for his stupid friends and the other prefects who were clapping for him.

They were shocked about that but they broke out of it soon, they were all clapping afterwards, cheering … everyone but me … and the Slytherin table of course (you gotta love them), I just gave him a look of disdain before turning back to the front. I think he saw it, but who cares if he did or didn't. I made my opinion of him very clear in the Prefect's Compartment.

"Yes, yes, settle down. Now, as a final announcement. I would like to say, that due to having an extra authority figure, we needed to even up the whole roster so we added one more Prefect, a seventh year girl from the Gryffindor House." _Oh please no_, I thought, looking straight at him, my eyes imploring that he wouldn't speak about it, but I guess my little student-teacher-connection antenna wasn't working, "This is a student that Lily Evans and I had suggested, because we found that she had the courage to keep walking when she fell, that she was always ready to do something rash but she held it in and took it like a true champion, that even if she was alone, she found a way to deal with her problems. As our Replacement Prefect for Gryffindor, if you would stand once I call your name, please welcome," God no! "Ms. Abigail Potter."

I'm pretty sure I died inside. I am pretty sure.

Lily Evans was beam at me as I slowly got up – McKinnon kept making me stand, she was beaming too – but she wasn't the only one. I heard the claps from the other prefects, but I just looked to my right to view the other tables, the some of the Slytherin Table was even clapping for me, only one was cheering – a Sirius look-alike.

That's what happened really, I just sat down afterwards, kept my eyes trained on my plate for the rest of the meal when it begun, only looking up at McKinnon or Evans and when we were released, I just quickly made my way to the tower, ignoring everyone and everything, keeping my eyes on the floor.

I wonder now, as I sit on my bed while the girls have yet to return, how my life can get any worse. Oh trust me it can.

I also wonder, where's Harry?

**Really Late, Monday about to be Tuesday, 7th Year Girls Dormitories**

Damn I forgot to talk to Professor McGonagall about removing my title.

**Really Early, Tuesday, 7th Year Girls Dormitories**

**September 2nd**

But do I really want to give away my new title? Maybe people will be nicer to me like McKinnon, Evans, Vance, and MacDonald were ….

I ….

I guess I would stay with it a bit longer….

But I still hate my brothers and their friends and I want to move to Romania.


	3. First Day Back Hell or Good Change?

**Title: **The Abbey Journals

**Rating: **T or PG-13 for colorful cussing and a bit of violence

**Summary:** I am James Potter's twin sister and I will tell you right now, seventh year was a big pain in the arse. Wanna know how? Here's my journal, I'll let you read all of what happened through my very eyes. Marauder Era.

**Disclaimer: **I, Ferfrie D., do not own so much as a speck of Harry Potter – only the merchandise but that's no where near as good as J.K. Rowling has it. Nor do I really own the writing style – Meg Cabot who wrote the Princess Diaries does though, I just wrote this but kind of in her way. Nonetheless, I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note: Well here's the third chapter, hope you guys like it. It took a while but it's not as long as the other one really. I'm considering for the moment, if I want to throw in someone's OC in later chapters. But at the moment I am not sure. So I'll keep you posted on that. And everyone, thank you for all your reviews, I am deeply flattered ^^ You guys are the best, love you all very much. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Early, Tuesday, Great Hall**

**September 2nd**

Yes, it is very early, I know. But I am an early riser if you haven't noticed during our summer vacation. It is actually 5:45. I am literally the first one in this Hall, sitting here at the Gryffindor Table. But it's not like I never am. During the second semester of First Year, I quickly knew that if I didn't want to arrive to class looking like something that literally a cat would drag in after the rain, I had to be here early and leave just before everyone else would wake up. There are no teachers here; there is literally not a single person or ghost in this hall but me. Maybe they are all sleeping in because they always slept late during vacation.

The 'men' of my home do that. I expect other people to, the ones with a normal carefree life unlike me.

Now this has me wondering … what am I going to do once I get out this place? I mean, sure I answered that I was going to be an Auror in my fifth year when McGonagall was asking us what are we going to study for, I said Auror because that's what my parents are and it was the first thing to mind. But either way, I took every class available for the past few years. But you know what I really want to be? A Qudditch player … but seeing that in the fourth year how someone broke it and chucked it, my dreams of flying like a pro are slim- very slim. So slim in fact that that I can beat you that a fairy's wing is ten times thicker than my dream.

Am I really going to follow in my parents' footsteps?

Sometimes, I doubt that I'll ever make it … but I'll try.

Someone just walked into the Great Hall – oh _no!_

It's Remus Lupin.

….

First day back and I already hate this sodding day.

Should I just stuff the rest of my food into my mouth and make a dash for it?

Or-

"Hi."

I am not going to look up, I am not going to look up, for I refuse to look into his eyes or _any_ of him for this matter. This damn traitor, I am going to focus completely on you, Journal, only on you. I am not going to look up. I cannot look up-

_The wanker just sat down directly across from me!_ I can feel his very presence before me, his warmth I radiating and spiraling out towards me! Someone please get him away from me!

Merlin, I really hate you for letting this happen. I really do.

"It's already the first day back and you're writing pretty frantically. Did any of the teachers give you extra homework over the weekend?"

Tempting to answer but no. I am not going to be friendly with this bloke. I have been cross with him since forever, remember my Top 5 Most Hated List? REMEMBER? I can't speak with him nicely. I gotta think up something, some sort of retort just like the one on the train. Need something that'll just make him so cross that he'll decide to never speak to me again and will move _all_ the way down the table and away from me. Come on brain! Think!

"No, I just feel like writing. Is there a problem with that?" I ask – curse you mind for not thinking up something vile when I need you to be – before looking up at him momentarily.

He blinks, confusedly before shaking his head. "No, not at all."

I roll my eyes rudely and look back down at what I'm writing. I don't even know I'm bothering with this; I should just leave before he asks anymore questions.

So I do.

"I gotta go."

**Little Later, Tuesday, Under the Beech Tree Near Black Lake**

Ah this is much better! The wondrous cold breeze, I love it, it's making me smile. Sorry it took a bit long, before I left the table, I caught a glimpse of Lupin's face, and he had a grimace for like a second but it disappeared soon afterwards, he was giving me a smile.

"I'll see you later." He said.

Oh I wouldn't count on it. I'll be very discreet when I return for my schedule.

The only things I managed to get as I left was two of my favorite thing to eat because they serve it at every meal: Green Apples. Yeah, I know, some people call them poison apples but they are really good! I used to like red apples because we had a red apple tree in our backyard but James really liked them too … and I don't really want to have anything in common with him so I switched over to green apples which are definitely better and are my addiction. Everywhere I go, I have to have a green apple in my bag. I had one on the train too! Just in the pocket of my wand holder of course! I ate it when we were in the carriage and I ate another one at the very awkward feast. It was delicious.

Harry likes these too even if he's a carnivore. I guess my addiction raided his systems too.

Speaking of Harry….

There's a soft caw above me, making me smile even more just as I look up. Circling above me is none other than Harry, just flapping his wings idly before he slowly descends. He's very graceful actually. Unlike me who kind of stumbles a bit at everything. He's a really beautiful bird actually. I love how his color spirals. You probably don't understand but let's start with his beak, per say. It's literally a spiral of black and brown. Okay as in spiral, I mean like when you go to a muggle ice cream place and they have those chocolate and vanilla swirls? Yeah like that, but it's black instead of white (if you're asking how a pureblood like me knows, I tried it once, when I got out of the mansion during third year's summer, there was an ice cream store near by and since I traded some of my money in for muggle money, I nearly bought the whole store's worth of ice cream). The top slant of his head is black; it covers the feathers all around his left green eye while the dark brown covers the bottom slant of the feathers all around his right red eye. Yeah he has bi-color eyes! And then the colors swirls around his body, he's really beautiful! I wonder why his siblings knocked this sort of beauty out of their nest, but either way, I'm glad I could call him mine.

His sharp talons pierce my left shoulder, but I'm so used to it, I can't even feel the pain. He playfully nips my ear in affection before rubbing his head gently over my cheek. I giggle, feathers actually do tickle. I lift my wand and point it towards the apple that's resting on my book bag, flicking it once, it cuts off only one slice on its own and it flies to station itself directly in front of Harry who seems to sniff it before taking it bit by bit into his beak.

Dropping my wand into the grass again, I use my free hand to scratch him right at his neck very gently.

I love this bird so much. No matter the fact that I raised him when his mother wouldn't take him back, when I tried to set him free, he wouldn't leave me. And then I promised that I would never leave him.

Harry's like one of those lights in a dark life, you know? He's kept me in track for most of Hogwarts really. He's my getaway.

You are probably wondering why I named him Harry …. I just always liked the name really, not that Harry's hairy but there's this sort of ring to it … I wonder if I ever have a son, if I could name him after Harry. Besides … I mean I hate to really have to admit it but … Hawk Harry isn't always going to be around ….

God that just gets me sad even considering that.

….

Hey what time is it?

….

Aw fucking bull.

I need to go get my schedule.

Ta-ta for now Harry, go find a nice rat to stuff in your beak while I take my apple with me and munch it all the way there.

**Later, Tuesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts**

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I SODDING HATE HIM!

That's it! My brother has been dethroned from his position as number one on my hate list! It's that wretched being with the name of _Black_. He will perish in hell and I'll be the one to see it through! I'll be the one roasting him on a pitchfork and I will be cackling when I do it.

_And I will be joining you on that one!_

Thank you, mini me, I know we've had our disagreements for the past several years, but that really has brought us closer.

_Like moths to the flame._

Yes, exactly like that. Mini me, you are brilliant.

_I like to think so_.

You wouldn't believe what that … that … that _thing_ did.

He _exposed_ me in front of the _entire school!_

I was literally jogging my way back to the Great Hall after setting Harry back to hunting or the Owlery. Sometimes I really wonder why there must be very long hallways but at the moment, I didn't care, I was still jogging like a madwoman. I wasn't really running you know. But when you're jogging, sometimes it gets caught in your robes right? So I wasn't wearing it today because I knew I probably needed to do something with jogging and the fact that it's still a bit of summer. I had it in my book bag, nicely folded too. So I was jogging, avoiding Filch at all costs but I had a feeling he was somewhere else in the castle so I didn't need to worry. But what I was kind of worried about was that nearly no one was in entrance hall with the exception of the Slytherin kid, who had been cheering for me when I was announced to the whole school about being Prefect last night, who was also walking his way towards the Great Hall and a few other scattered people. It kind of gave me a bit of suspicion about everyone else but I knew that no matter what, I know I would have this cold look of blankness on my face no matter what so I turned towards the door of the Great Hall, thinking they were all just getting their schedules.

I lost my footing; I was slipping on some sort of water. Soon enough, I fell on my back with a small grunt like yelp and was sliding all the way to the direct middle of the Great Hall. I had a feeling that the water was already making the back of the shirt all wet, I could even feel it. Just before I could even sit up, I looked up and saw a bucket that I didn't catch sight of while I was sliding. My eyes grew wide as the bucket flipped over and all of its contents slipped out and splashed me right over. First it was some sort of goop, green goop. I knew this goop actually, it's magic disability goop. Green stands for charms, so _I_ wouldn't be able to charm myself clean and dry. I was covered in head to toe in it. I made a small noise of disgust but it was nothing compared to the horrendous laughter around me. But all of that green goop was washed away by another bucket.

A bucket of water. I was used to the sort of treatment while I heard the words of others, saying things like "Did you enjoy your dip, Potter?" "It is summer, you haven't gotten wet enough, Potter!" "Oi Potter, care to go swimming later on?" but hey I was used to it. I kept a poker face through the whole thing as I tried a few times to get up but kept falling down, earning extra laughs. I heard McGonagall barking at everyone to silence as she approached the scene but when I finally got up, I just brushed myself off and then I heard the most disgusting noises I have ever heard.

Boys were wolf-whistling. And I looked down and sighed. The top shirt was now see-through, only showing the white spaghetti strap underneath. Why must the school uniform be a _white_ button-up? Ever heard of the color _black_- that's when I knew who it was and turned to just give my blank stare at bloody Black who was laughing so much while he walked out of the Great Hall, I wouldn't be surprised – or disappointed – if he turned purple, choked, and died. Lupin looked less than amused; actually he was really glowering at Black who looked at me, beginning to wolf-whistle, James's expression remained blank, his gaze meeting mine for possibly a mere minute or two before he turned and started talking with Pettigrew. I just stood here, dripping with water, people still laughing. My brother just saw that I'm technically exposed to practically everyone and he doesn't give a damn.

I always thought brothers were supposed to care.

But that's nothing but a myth in my life.

Prick.

So I just turned back to face Professor McGonagall who was standing in front of me with her wand pointed at me, instantly, I was dried – well my clothes anyway. I ran a hand through my wet hair and held my hand out towards her. "I came to get my schedule professor." My voice was notably tired, I'm pretty sure anyone could tell. McGonagall nodded, holding out the schedule to me which I accepted and turned on heel, avoiding the water and goop while I heard McGonagall being distracted by a few other students.

First day back and I am being laughed at while I walk down the entrance hall.

I wish everyone could fuck off and mind their own damn business.

So as I wanted to escape, return to my lonely, cold, little world I call home, I marched off to class with head up high with my wet hair still dripping, the charmed part of my hair (vibrant turquoise) shining – looking almost unreal.

Here I am actually (with hair somewhat dry), the first person here in the front and in the corner –as close as I could get to the corner in the seat-, with just young Professor Reggie up front, writing a few things on the board which I am copying with my other hand (yes I learned how to write with my right hand since I write with my left, you are of course more important so I'm using my left hand to write in you) while no one else appears. But I'm starting to hear those hordes of footsteps from flights below. Wait, someone is actually-

I really do hate today.

**Later, Tuesday, Near the end of DADA**

You know what sucks during class? It's when people are still laughing and pointing at you because of an earlier prank. That's the only thing that pisses me off really. And that means I'm actually pissed off right now. Sure I am still in my corner and all but those fagbags won't shut up really. This sucks even more because today Gryffindors and _Hufflepuffs_ have this class. And fucking Allie Weblie is in this class sitting in the back with the Marauders. I sit here just writing in you since I finished with notes in the middle of class. I'm also looking around. McKinnon, upon entering the class, plopped down right next to me with Evans right behind me, Vance and MacDonald didn't have this class. They tried to talk to me at the beginning of class, asking why my hair was wet but their questions were answered when everyone else started to walk on in. Professor Reggie shut anyone up before they could consider making me even more pathetic. Hmm ... I wonder if Professor Reggie will be single once I get out of Hogwarts.

Haha, no I'm just kidding. The most of the female population of this school are in some of those fangirl clubs. There's the Marauder Fan Club which has its own little divisions in there, split between James, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Then there is the Diggory Fan Club, others like those, and then the Professor Reggie Fan Club. Lots of girls actually vie for this man's attention.

Well … he's not that bad looking. He has mahogany hair – leaning more towards red than brown – that is cut short, to the nape of his neck and is ruffled insanely devilish. His eyes are like phantom teal. It doesn't hurt that he has an attractive tan – he's also the Qudditch Referee –, six foot six, and drool-worthy muscles. Plus he's only twenty-two, started during fifth year when he was twenty. I like him, just not in _that_ way. I also seem to be his favorite student, every other day; he would sit in front of my desk, on his own, and would just talk with me. Random things, sure, but still pretty fun. I learned during one of those talks that his full name was Christopher Reggie. It fits him actually.

He's over at his desk, standing and explaining a few complex things that others don't exactly get. But being his top student, I already know this.

The professor just glanced my way just as he finished, on his lips is a small smile. Probably because of something stupid – god I'm sleepy.

Maybe a little nap before bell will be alright, I mean, I have finished all the notes and everything.

Fine, a little nap it is.

**Even Later, Tuesday, Transfiguration**

Don't you hate it when teachers only give you like ten minutes before they announce that they are going to put you all as partners in about a week? Well McGonagall only gave us about ten minutes to settle down – I am again in my little corner in the back but this time, my sitting partner is Emmaline Vance McKinnon and Evans are in this class too, in fact they are sitting right in front of us – before she tells us about NEWTs.

"You all know very well that today is the start of your final year here at Hogwarts. This is also the only year where you are going to be able to study hard for the NEWT testing at the end of the year. We are going to start as soon as possible, right now it'll only be note taking, but in a week's of time, I will be putting you into _permanent_ grouping for the rest of the year. This week may be fun and games for all of you, but by the time I am done with all of you, every piece of knowledge that I could give will be drilled into your head, I will assure you of that much."

Encouraging enough … I wonder if her teachers were like that to her.

Because I heard that teaching is great because you can copy each other's teaching styles. I don't know but maybe that's where she got this strictness.

….

I wonder if McGonagall was like one of those happy-go-lucky girls when she was our age or was she like me? Hm ….

That is a very interesting question …. I think she's more of in between. But with this personality it's practically impossible to tell.

_One to ten, rate this class of boredom at the moment – EV_

I stared at the note just passed to me by Vance, before glancing at her then back to it. This would have to be the first passing note thing I've ever done. Oh well.

Seven – AP

_Really? I say nine, we already know this._

There are some idiots like James and Black that didn't study or even pay attention about this.

_Yeah but your brother is talented at Transfiguration, Black just copies. Look behind you, they look very bored. _

No thanks, I don't like looking at them. Especially after what happened this morning.

_I heard about that, are you okay?_

I'm fine, I've been through worse.

_Lily and Marley mentioned that a few times. Sorry we couldn't help, we tried talking it out of people…._

No problem, it doesn't really faze me anymore.

_But you know … you have us dorm girls, right?_

Now to that, I was surprised as I read it, chewing on my quill. I looked at Vance who was watching me, her golden eyes looking at me in sincerity. That is but for a moment before I turn back to the parchment, entranced by its words. Giving a small smile, I respond.

Thank you.

_You're welcome._

Oh, one question.

_Yes?_

What do you think Professor McGonagall was when she was our age? Happy-go-lucky or picked-on-so-much-barely-had-any-friends?

_I_

**How is it that you people do not invite me into passing notes anymore? – MM**

Yes, actually we feel very left out – LE

_Well now that you are here, read the question above. Potter, I believe she was more of the happy-go-lucky person._

**Oh no, you got it all wrong, she had to be the woman who was always fancying boys**.

Like you? I picture her of Head Girl material, what about you, Potter?

I picture her more of in between.

_Interesting._

**And for the record, Ms. Head Girl, I am not boy-crazy.**

_But you are in denial._

You may think yourself tomboy, Marley, but you're always fancying a guy by every week.

**Potter back me up, I need Tomboy support here.**

Actually, since when does always fancying make you less tomboyish?

But that makes sense, who are you fancying as of currently?

_Three guesses who._

**Professor Reggie! He looked quite hot without his robe today – only wearing that black-button up and the black slacks.**

Gag.

You don't like Professor Reggie?

No not that, he's actually quite nice to me.

_Then – oh …._

**What? Black?**

I hate that name.

_Ooh, I have an idea; let's start the annual hot boy list._

I gotta get back to my notes.

No we need commentary! Stay!

**Plus you could throw in a few, let's go!**

**The Top 10 Hotties as of the Start of Seventh Year **

**According to: Marlene "Marley" McKinnon, Lily Evans, Emmaline "Emma" Vance,**

**And Abigail "Abbey" Potter**

**(With Commentary)**

**1) Professor Reggie: Has the most hottest looks known to man. His eyes are so … so mysterious and something new to look at. He's well tanned for being Qudditch Referee. His muscles, oh so drool worthy. AND he's just twenty-two.**

_EM: Agreed, plus he's tall. But I think he's waiting for someone other than you, sorry Marley._

LE: I hear that there are some girls who actually admire him for looking good in anything. But I really do love his eyes.

AP: He's really funny and nice once you get to know him.

_2) Amos Diggory: Not bad for a guy who must also deflate his head. Qudditch Captain, has the body that works with that, his voice is very deep, and his eyes shine. _

LE: I agree on that one, he's always bragging about one thing or another during meetings and rounds.

AP: Never really seen him, don't really care.

**MM: He's hot, but not that hot.**

3) Jerry Fentir: Although dating Lauren Demoor. A well toned out hottie and is undeniably smart and kind. Wish he had a twin that we all could pounce on.

AP: Um ….

**MM: He is actually hot; I'm not surprised he has his own fan club that is threatening Lauren.**

_EV: Lauren told me his eyes always change color, they're usually purple though~_

**4) Sirius Black: Although a Marauder prick, he is hot- sexy even. His hair looks like silk; just about any girl wants to have his hair. His stormy grey eyes pull anyone in, and Gryffindor Beater, I've caught him shirtless several times and _damn._**

_EV: True, very true even though he likes to seduce half of female population._

LE: We all just wished he grew up.

AP: I'll be the one roasting him on a pitch fork when he goes to hell, did you know?

_5) James Potter: Ring leader of the Marauders, may be a big headed prick to some but he's quite nice and cool to hang with, but he is also pretty hot and sexy. His muscles show how hard he works at Qudditch, pretty smart, his hazel eyes are oh so beautiful, and his hair just looks so good when it's wet. (Yes I heard you saying that, Lily)_

LE: You are mistaken! I did not say that although it is true!

AP: Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew

**MM: That may be true but you made little Potter turn green, literally. Hahaha.**

6) Remus Lupin: Nice, smart, not that bad, pretty cute and somehow has these scars that appear on him every other day but it makes him seem more of a fighter. I hear he won't date anyone because he's looking for a real intimate relationship. Win-win right there.

AP: I hate him, he should die.

**MM: Oh yeah, I hear most girls just wanna get into a broom cupboard with him already. Poor Lupin.**

_EV: It's funny; no one has ever dated him really, or even had the chance to kiss him. Heard he is also waiting for his first kiss._

7) A-Slytherin-Kid-That-I-Have-No-Idea-What-His-Name-Is: Although he's a sixth year, he's pretty cute, smiles at me every time I walk past him, he cheered for me at the Feast. His eyes are darker storm orbs, his skin is very pale, and his hair is the epitome of perfection.

**MM: I say we find you two a broom cupboard. **

_EV: That's Regulus Black! Aw~ Puppy love~_

LE: Heard he's single ;)

WRONGLY ACCUSED AUTHOR: I do not fancy him, this is a hottie list, isn't it?

**8) Benjy Fenwick: Pretty hot, for a Hufflepuff. Heard he tried to lay one on Trixie Shays' stepsister, Nora. Didn't get far so he's single ;) I think I might try to find a cupboard with him**

_EV: Agree, you are such a slag, Marley_

LE: Heard he got laid by Weblie.

AP: First day back and I'm gonna be sick.

_9) Frank Longbottom: Although dating Alice Smith, he's everything a girl could want, plus, Alice said he understands how we women feel half of the time. She's got a nice catch._

LE: Agreed.

AP: I think that's my cousin …. Alice I mean.

**MM: Agreed.**

10) Shea Audrey: Ravenclaw, almost got Qudditch Captain if Trixie didn't beat him to it, has very beautiful eyes.

AP: You mean the guy that was dragged into the lake by the Giant Squid last year?

**MM: Oh yeah, him. He's not that bad a snogger.**

_EV: You would, Marley, you would._

I looked back at the front of the room where McGonagall was erasing some of the notes, making me look at the time that read 9:35. Damn, the list took quite a while. So I leaned back in my chair, stretching, yawning, and running a hand through my hair, which was now nearing it's dry mark. Someone kicked my shoe causing me to look up at McKinnon who is doing some sort of mime thing. I think she means that they are serving hot dogs at lunch … I could be wrong though.

Vance rolled her eyes and mouths the meaning to me.

'What's your next class?'

Oh so it wasn't that they are serving hot dogs at lunch … darn and I was actually hoping they were, I tried one during the summer of fifth year, really good.

I take out the schedule from my bag and look at it. Damn, Charms.

I hope the disability goop wore off.

**Later, later, Tuesday, End of Charms**

McKinnon dragged me here, she really did. Once she found out that I had this class, regardless that Vance, MacDonald, and Evans did too, she dragged me off. I might not hate this day as bad as I had once before but people are still laughing about me. The disability _did_ wear off by the way, I found out when I was trying to charm the back of Black's head to light itself on fire. It worked, but it was only because McKinnon pushed me to do it (Okay and maybe because I've been dying to do it). Oh and I found out my green apple isn't in my bag anymore! I had the extra one stuffed in there! It's lost! Where did it go?

Ugh … I might die without it.

Maybe I should go down to the Kitchens ….

How I found out about that place, well someone left me a note in one of my books when I was nearing starvation during third year, how to get to the Kitchens. I never pigged out so much in my life. But whoever that person was, Merlin bless their souls. So…. I just need to run down there now since next is lunch and I want to avoid people like the plague….

I've packed my things and am just about ready to dash with you in my arms.

**Very later, Tuesday, Double Ancient Runes**

Evans said that Black was furious but he has no idea who charmed his hair on fire. She pats me on the back with congratulations

Score!

Marauders: 1 Abbey: 2 (from the train and burning Black's hair)

Nyaa~ nyaa~

You know, this day is changing for the better … maybe McKinnon was right.

And even though she's supposed to be strict and what not … Evans is an awesome Head Girl.

OH! And I got five apples! They are in my bag where I will now protect them with all my life!

**Three minutes till school day is out, Tuesday, End of Ancient Runes**

_Why the hell is that wanker looking over here?_

Lupin is looking my way, well mine and Evans' way since me and Evans are sitting together. I had my head on the desk in bored while writing in you. I didn't even know until Evans kicked my ankle and whispered in my ear.

"Remus is looking your way."

_Remus?_ I don't know any _Remus_. I know a _Lupin_. The sick bastard that betrayed me, sure I know him, but I don't know any _Remus._

But nonetheless, that woke me up from boredom, jolting up in my seat and looking his way in surprise. He's near the front with Jerry Fentir but he's definitely looking over here. I narrowed my eyes, no matter how much he wanted to seem like he wasn't apart of it this morning, he was and he's a traitor. I then give him a blank stare and then turn sharply and put my head back on the desk, continuing to write in you.

I wonder how life would've been if James and Riley never changed … I wonder how life would've been if Remus was my friend. Those are things I wonder about sometimes ….

Haha, imagine me being part of the Marauders, fancying Black, being an animagus for Lupin who would turn out werewolf. Imagine if all that was true. Oh how I laugh. I'm pretty sure Lupin isn't even a werewolf. But imagine, oh I'm going to laugh myself silly XD

**Nearing Sunset, Tuesday, Outside Under the Big Beech Tree**

It's nice out here, much like in the morning. But now I'm out here, sketching the lake and Harry. Oh yeah, Harry came to join me as soon as I got outside. He's currently perched on my knee, looking around like a guard but it is his nature. I'm drawing him looking out at the lake which is what he is really doing. By the way, I'm also kind of good at drawing, sketching and drawing, if it has to do with a quill or a wizpen, then I'm good at it.

I always sketch around this time actually … but I really want to sketch when there's a full moon. I never did it before because I didn't want to get caught by prefects … but now that I am a prefect. It fits pretty good considering that maybe in October I can get a much more decent picture perfect of the lake in a full moon than in September. I'll have to check my calendar to make sure to sign up for that day though. I can bet that it'll be prefect.


	4. Well  That Went Well

**Title: **The Abbey Journals  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T or PG-13 for colorful cussing and a bit of violence  
><strong>Summary: <strong>I am James Potter's twin sister and I will tell you right now, seventh year was a big pain in the arse. Wanna know how? Here's my journal, I'll let you read all of what happened through my very eyes. Marauder Era.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I, Ferfrie D., do not own so much as a speck of Harry Potter – only the merchandise but that's no where near as good as J.K. Rowling has it. Nor do I really own the writing style – Meg Cabot who wrote the Princess Diaries does though, I just wrote this but kind of in her way. Nonetheless, I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *chuckles nervously* hey what's up you guys? I'm, um, back! Sorry I took so long, when I last updated, I was beginning high school, well now I'm beginning my winter break and am in the middle of cleaning out my room when I wrote this. I got so many ideas yet I still had so much to explain. I went back and edited glitches in my previous chapters, so I'm checking this one before I post it :D Please, please, please do note that those who are reading Marauders Never Die, might want to check out the new chapter ;) but still don't kill me. Well, so much has been going on, I just want to thank you guys who were waiting patiently, you people make my world go round ^^  
>Without further ado, let's start this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Very, immensely early, Wednesday, 7th Year Girl Dormitories <strong>

**September 3rd**

Sorry about not writing in you last night, I lost you for like a minute when I almost tumbled down the stairs because of some fourth year. By the time I found you, I was running my way up before curfew and was super tired by the end of it. Me plus stairs is a big no-no. I crashed on my bed the moment I got changed out of the uniform and had brushed my teeth. It's that tiring, but I did manage to get a few snippets of an argument that was going on downstairs between Evans and my brother. Something about unfairness or something, I was too worn out to care. Right now, I'm using my wand as a lamp and am writing in you under my pillow as to not disturb the other girls.

Nothing too interesting happened before I left for the common room from the lakeside. I did get my sketch done though, it was quite nice.

_Key word was._

Oh yeah, the word 'was' isn't there for no reason.

_Stupid sixth year._

It just so happens that Weblie's little brother is a sixth year – a Ravenclaw at that (Merlin knows how he was put into that House) but he was the reason for it. It took me a while to get you safely, but when a lot of things came spilling out of my bag – my last apple didn't fall out, thank god – it was just when Damen Weblie was walking by with a few friends. They decided to start ripping up my sketch book for the fun it, the pricks but I managed to safely get you – although you fell quite a lot of flights of stairs – and every other item perfectly fine. I did manage to give them detention which they looked at me rudely but I just gave a look of pure scorn and coldness. Ah sweet authority, I should use it more often – but then that would be misusing and I can't dare do that, I'll be impeached!

I cleaned up the papers though, so that I wouldn't look like I was littering. Took it all with me and then disposed of it in a Gryffindor rubbish can. Man, I'm going to need a new one – that last one took me nearly a year to complete. I'll probably send letter to Aunt Lynx – mum is too busy at the moment since she's an important figure in the ministry. Aunt Lynx is in hiding since Voldemort killed her husband and son. She'd probably send me one though, since she's all alone in the Potter Mansion with Lorcan.

It kind of hurts though ... that my hardwork was all just through into the rubbish can. But honestly, it isn't the first. There's no use crying over spilt milk, so I won't. Still there's a pain in my heart but I'll live.

I'll send Aunt Lynx a letter later, gotta go take a cold shower before I fall asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Early, Wednesday, Gryffindor Common Room<strong>

_Dear Aunt Lynx,_

_My life sucks, get me the hell out of here – but I'm pretty sure mom would throw a fit so in order to survive at all this year can you please send me a new sketch book? The one I previously owned was ripped and shredded into pieces by the little bastards that have connections to the Devil's recreation as a girl – Allie Weblie. Quite frankly, I need something to get my mind off things and that's the only damn thing I can think of. James is a complete asshole – he let everyone see me with a wet-shirt that was WHITE so I was completely exposed in front of all those perverts at school! My LIFE IS HELL! _

_Tell Riley to stay off drugs._

_Tell Dad to take some time off work – it's getting to his head._

_I have no friends to turn to – so I'm not the one on dragon mead. _

_Gracias – oh and if you can burn all of Sirius Black's possessions, you won't have to buy me a Christmas present this year~ ;)_

_M'kay?_

_Ta-ta Aunty Gullible Lynx!_

_Signed, your once-suicidal niece,_

_ABBEY POTTER!_

_P.S. Where are all the pink clothes you were promising to send me? I'm really looking forward to chuck it all into the fire you know? Start a big KABOOM! Here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

Okay just kidding.

Here's the real one.

_Dear Aunt Lynx,_

_Hi, barely the second day and I'm already writing to you! Hah, it makes me laugh but you know you love me (I hope). Thought that this should give you a bit of company while mum's out and dad's on his mission. Lorcan must be terribly bored huh? Poor boy, but next year he'll be here instead. You should come work here; I hear old Professor Slugbug is retiring next year, great way to get out of the house, huh? I'm pretty sure you'd love being back here, but knowing you, you would go find the same cupboard that you and Uncle Phoenix first snogged in. Insert eye roll here. _

_Okay I know your suspicion is starting to peak by now. Yes I am writing to you because I really need something, but I did know that you are already bored out of your mind – you cannot fool me, I know you nearly as much as I know my hand – so I thought it by now perfect to write you a letter. Well … see I kind of went out to the Black Lake just to relax underneath the good old Beech Tree. And I was sketching Harry looking out at the lake but I think I saw something in the water. Being the complete nitwit that I am, I went over with my sketch book but it dropped into the water and every sketch I have there is ruined … so I took it out and left it in a rubbish can in the common room._

_If you find a blank notebook, can you send it, please? I beg of you, I can't live without sketching._

_Sincerely your desperate niece that loves you so much that it hurts,_

_Abbey Potter._

Time to take this to the Owlery for Harry to deliver it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit Later, Wednesday, Kitchens<strong>

As an attempt to shake off Lupin – in case he woke up again at this time – I hid in the kitchens for now. Harry was wide awake by the time I got to the Owlery, he must've A) been awake the entire night B) had some sort of creepy sensory thingie on him that lets him know when I'm approaching or C) he was just already awake at this time.

….

I think I'll go with B….

I wonder if they get those installed naturally or is there something you have to do to install them? Then maybe I'd know when some idiots are near me. Maybe I should find a way to get Harry to talk to me in human form to tell me about it. Is there such a way? Hmmm. I should really pay attention to Professor Flitwick who might say something because he would probably know.

Anyway so here I am, I almost asked Mimi – a house-elf here – if she wanted to sit with me so that I could sketch … but then I remembered that my previous sketch book was torn up and I threw it to a rubbish can in which was cleaned last night by the house elves. So I just settled for asking if she had any blueberry waffles – some of my favorite – oh! And some green apples too. But it came out awkwardly but she went off to get them anyway. It's pitiful don't you think? That I am only friends with house-elves and animals? Well … besides Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid that is – I've visited him so often that I can actually can stomach the food he makes. I feel so accomplished because I can. Speaking of friends … my heart swells with pride that the girls from the dorm are actually talking to me! I just might have friends my age this year! It makes me excited to think that I can escape to the dorm completely without having to skive off the Room of Requirement after some brutal treatment for the night.

Funny I should mention the Room of Requirement, I forgot about it when I was thinking of a place to hide. I came across it in the fifth year – torment was so bad and I escaped just as Professor Reggie was telling off a few girls from Hufflepuff for picking on me. I was in the seventh floor corridor, pacing because I was practically nearly close to suicidal depression, wishing and begging for a place where no one could ever find me and well … the door appeared. I started going there more frequently when suicidal depression was high – quite frankly, yes I was one of those 'gothic' or 'emo' teens back then, I would sometimes take it out on myself, cutting myself when it was on the high but now it's toned down.

Yeah sorry I never told you. I have the scars though, some on my arms, some on my legs. It's not a pretty thing, I don't advise it. (**A/N: Don't think that I do this, I used to have a suicidal friend when I was in Middle School. He blamed himself for when things went wrong – venting it out all on me – and he would cut himself. I was the 'only reason' that he wouldn't leave the world. I was his counselor I guess you could say? It got worse that I started to break down in frustration and had to tell the school counselor and everything is fine now. He still has a few scars but we don't see each other any more – like I said, High School started so we went to different schools**)

Moving on, I should be leaving soon – I should probably take something for Harry too – he's quite speedy so he'll probably be back by tonight - hopefully, and I don't exactly want to share my apples today. Hmm….

"Excuse me, Louie?" I turned to a house-elf who was running along right next to me (I swear I know all their names).

Smiling, he came to a direct halt right next to me. "Yes madam?"

"What do you suggest getting a hawk for dinner that can be prepared here in the kitchen? I don't fancy going out to hunt down a rat or something."

"Ah, how about a bacon sandwich?"

"Can I take two?"

"Of course madam! Would you like anything else?"

"… Can I get a mini green apple cake to go as well? Oh and a flask of orange juice?"

"Large, medium, or small?"

"Mmmm … medium."

"Is that all, miss?"

"Yeah."

"Please wait a few minutes; we'll be right back with your order!"

As Louie walked away … I have to say, that conversation made me think I was pulling up at a fast food restaurant window – DON'T SAY IT! I know, what is a pureblood like me going to a fast food place – well sometimes curiosity gets the best of me – okay? And the chicken nuggets that they give at a place named McDonald's aren't bad at all! Well personally I like chicken selects….

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later, Wednesday, Sitting Under the Beech Tree <strong>

Well that went just swell. I was walking out of the Kitchens with my pack quite full of food meaning my lunch and dinner but I would be back to pick up Harry's food later, when I walked into someone – not just anyone! It was Professor Reggie! I literally walked into him and when I nearly fell back but he caught me. Our faces were quite close when he pulled me back up which surprised me but nonetheless, I straightened back up and smoothed myself out.

He was chuckling though, he said, "I should've known you were down here. I saw you just as you stumbled out of the Kitchens." Dare I say that I was blushing like mad when he told me that, setting me back on my feet. I was quite prone to stumbling my way out, seeing that I never paid heed to the step on my way up. It was quite an embarrassing thing that a teacher – like Professor Reggie – caught me nearly falling out of the hole. But there were worse things – like yesterday. So I just faced him like normal afterwards.

"Good morning, Professor." I inclined my head in greeting. Smiling, he murmured nearly the same. I was about to walk away when he proposed the idea.

"Shall we take a morning stroll, Abbey? I actually just came down to ask you if you would like to join me."

I wonder what would happen if McKinnon ever found out about this.

Well if we think of what she would do – she would probably find a broom cupboard on the way and have a snog fest with the teacher.

But we're talking about me now aren't we? Well … I was quite surprised, I actually nearly let my mouth fall in surprise but I just shrugged and he smiled and just walked with me. He started the conversation – like many times before. "So how do you find school so far?"

"It's only been a day, professor-"

"Ah, ah, ah – I believe that we settled for calling me Chris back in your sixth year."

He actually did, when I was a first year, he was a sixth year – Slytherin though not many knew it or really cared. We hardly saw each other though but he's very nice to me now that we do see each other. "Well then, Chris, it's only been a day." But I still refuse to call him Chris here, I have high respect for that man, and since he worked hard to be '_Professor Reggie'_ I will call him by his hard working name unless we ever marry but pssh that's like saying me and that Voldemort guy – okay maybe not that bad – maybe more along the lines of me and that Diggory guy the girls were talking about – NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!

"A day within everything can change." He smiled.

Shrugging, I looked down the corridor. "Well okay, maybe I'm managing to make mates, but everyone should know that I'm rubbish at trying."

"Abbey," Professor Reggie gave me a look, "you managed to befriend me without trying."

"But people my age, Chris."

Sure I can befriend things – true without trying, such as Harry or animals or professors – but they aren't the wizards and witches of _my_ age now are they? It's harder with _those_ people. I swear in first year, there was hardly any noise when we entered a classroom because everyone was so nervous about the others around them … well James and his stupid mates weren't but the rest of us were. Everyone but I managed though – to get a friend you know. But I thank Merlin that he let Professor Reggie and Harry live in this world, I wouldn't be without them.

He sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Of course, people your age." He gave a look towards the empty corridor and just continued to walk alongside me. "So you're going to feed Harry?"

And this teacher also knew that I had a pet – more like my replacement brother in the form of a feathered creature – hawk. He would use Harry when he really needed an owl.

I nodded. "Yup, gotta feed him because worms won't suffice for him." Professor Reggie chuckled and folded his hands behind his back.

"Mini green apple cake?"

"How'd you know?"

He gave me a skeptical look. "Anyone who's known that bird for three years would know that he likes that because he had another apple addict near him." His skeptical look was exchanged for a rather pointed and amused look. I huffed angrily.

"They ARE good! You have just too much of a _sweet_ tooth to appreciate their sour taste!"

"I'm not saying that they're bad."

"You're giving me a look that's implying it!"

You gotta stick up for your favorite apple you know.

We just stopped and stared at each other for a minute before we burst out chuckling – but what I said – you gotta stick up for your favorite apple, its true!

Anyway, as we neared entrance hall, we came to a stop near some of the suits of armor. He beamed down at me as I glanced towards the front doors that would lead me towards the Black Lake and the Beech Tree where most likely would still be empty because Harry isn't there. So I listened to Professor Reggie who began to speak. "So I was thinking, your free period is after your History of Magic – if you would, would you come to my classroom? I need help with the seventh year lesson plan."

I still find it insane that I have him for every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday but I really won't complain.

"Sure, Harry won't be back until tonight." I shrugged.

"Excellent, meet you are twelve then-"

But I wasn't paying attention anymore; my eyes were trained on a suit of armor that we were in front of. My eyes were widening as I saw it begin to wobble then finally begin to topple over. As an attempt to keep the professor out of harm, I shoved Professor Reggie to the far side and nearly made it out of harm's way. I repeat _nearly_. Instead, I was caught in the crossfire and the breastplate of the armor had fallen on my leg. I'll admit, it was very painful, very, very, VERY painful. I swear I thought I broke it or something (well actually I _did_ break it but I refuse to go to Madam Pomfrey this early in the year). Above us, I heard a rather loud and most likely wet raspberry.

"_Oh Potter you rotter! Ugly and moldy Potter should be gone!_"

I should make my top five hated ghost list, Peeves would be the first.

Well I couldn't quite glower at him because I was preoccupied with getting the metal breastplate off my leg which was quite a feat because goddamn are those things heavy.

"PEEVES! GET! NOW!" Professor Reggie roared at the poltergeist that had already disappeared into the wall. Just as I managed to roll off the metal was when he kneeled down next to me. "Are you okay?"

How about we let a big metal breastplate fall on your leg when you readied it to run? Would you be fine?

"Not at all." I stated through gritted teeth, but I guess I should say … I'm used to pain like this. It's not the first time something heavy fell on me. In the fourth year, Professor Fraley (the divination teacher) had walked into a cabinet that was on the second floor- it came tumbling towards the first floor and someone pushed me in the way, so yeah not the first time. Or when Peeves dropped a chandelier on me in the fifth year

"What's going on here- Abbey?"

Oh _no_!

I froze while my hands were lightly gripping my leg. The voice, it was always one I hated hearing during school. I mean sure I have to live with him and he is my twin (and on the train, I talked to him and he talked to me but that was under special circumstances) and all – but during school, his voice the only thing that I fear here. It means something bad is going to happen to me. So I cautiously glanced over my shoulder past Professor Reggie who was still kneeling next to me, in time to see James _and_ Lupin there. James seemed quite surprised to see me on the floor clutching my leg and Lupin was gaping. Why are they looking at me like that? They were usually some of the reason to crush my bones with objects half of the time – oh no they didn't…. Damn those bastards! They must've fucking asked Peeves to knock over the armor! I should burn their hair too!

Of course I was in pain a bit too much to know that at the time so I just stared back at them before Professor Reggie brought my attention back.

"Abbey, I heard a crack, did you break your leg?" He asked as he reached towards my leg but I didn't let him and covered my leg with my robes and moved to stand.

"No, I'm fine, it must've been something in my bag, since I just came from the Kitchens so it must've broken one of the chicken wing bones or something." I muttered as I managed to stand rather awkwardly.

James took a step closer and looked at the damage from the armor then to me. "I doubt it, your leg it broken! You're putting all your weight on the other leg." He pointed at my legs where I indeed was putting my weight on the other unbroken leg. Would this bastard shut up please?

I glowered at him then. "How would you know? I just happen to stand like this nearly all the time so just leave me alone." I sneered before I turned to a concerned looking professor who had gotten up by then. "I'll meet you at twelve, then, Professor Reggie." I told him before I turned sharply before my stupid twin brother could say anything and quickly 'limp-skipped' my way to the beech tree.

I swear to god this hurts –

SON OF A BITCH!

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, and OW!

I poked it right now since it's swelling and DAMN!

Should I go walking to Herbology now or what?

_Why the fuck are you asking that? Our leg is hurting like a bitch!_

Indeed it is but should I move now before anyone else tries to push me down?

_I don't know! I'm too preoccupied that our leg is broken!_

Hm … good point, I'll go up now.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, Wednesday, Herbology<strong>

_The Giant Man-Eating Frenzy Tentecula Notes (Couldn't find my Herbology Notebook)_

The Tentecula has rather very large teeth and is trying to eat off the head of an unsuspecting (and rather cute) partner of mine, Evans Rosier. It has teeth about the size of a bludger but not as thick. The plant also is a green and blue clad creature that seemed to like eating anything that has blood and meat. It can be from 7 inches to 10 feet tall (this one is 8 feet and 7 inches tall) and shows no mercy to prey. Unless it is smacked on the head by Rosier's notebook. This one seems to cower away from Rosier or anything that has caught onto the fact that it's trying to eat them-

Damn it my leg is killing me-

No Rosier I actually would be thankful if you tell your friend, Avery, to throw that smaller one at the Marauders-

HOLY FUCKING MERLIN! THAT TENTECULA JUST LUNGED FOR ME!

* * *

><p><strong>Even Later, Wednesday, Hospital Wing<strong>

Damn Tentecula, it bit my broken leg on its second lunge – apparently it was also poisonous – so Rosier had to carry me up here.

Madam Pomfrey says this is fifth place on the 'Fastest to Get to the Hospital Wing, Abbey Potter' thing. I played it off that the plant broke my leg too, I mean, it did flip over the 'desk' that me and Rosier were working at and it landed on my leg – again – but on the plant's head so its teeth sank in deep. And since me and Rosier are okay acquaintances – he's a prefect and a pretty cool one too. And he hates the Marauders just as much as I do, and he's a Qudditch player!

(LET'S GO SLYTHERIN TEAM!)

Okay well maybe he just really didn't want to get back to class so he just sat in the chair next to me, making random comments as Madam Pomfrey heals my leg. She cleaned out all the poison, all that is left is just trying to make it _un_broken and patching up the eighteen little holes that stupid plant left on me.

"Have you ever seen a hybrid between a dragon and a boar?" He asks.

Ah Rosier, you are too cool to be true.

Will you be my man? Haha, just kidding. Or am I?

* * *

><p><strong>A Bit Later, Wednesday, Hospital Wing<strong>

**Fastest to Get to the Hospital Wing**

**By Abbey Potter**

**1.** Third Year- upon arriving to Hogwarts -, Peter Pettigrew dropped his trunk on my arm when I was sleeping in my lonely compartment on our way here, then Sirius Black broke my leg when he slammed the door on my leg as I attempted to leave.

**2.** Fifth Year- upon leaving the Great Hall-, Peeves dropped a chandelier on me

**3.** Second Year- upon leaving to breakfast on the first day of classes -, fell down a flight of stairs.

**4.** Fourth Year- middle of classes -, someone hexed me into throwing up slugs

**5.** Seventh Year- second day, after Herbology -, suit of armor broke my leg, Tentecula poisoned it

**6.** Sixth Year- second day, after classes -, got my arm burned by god knows who

**7. **First Year- fourth week in Hogwarts -, Marauders caused me to nearly suffocate by using me as a landing mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>Much Later, Wednesday, Arthimancy<strong>

Poor MacDonald and Evans, they were practically worried as hell when I showed up.

Rosier had decided to just walk me to my next class since bell rang when we got out of the Hospital Wing. He was trying to skive off from going to Professor Fraley's – although the man is a true seer – because he didn't really like knowing the future or the dark looks the professor gave him – besides, he screams at his students sometimes (I think he's mental but who knows), I still wonder why he decided to take that class when he could've just dropped it yesterday. So we were talking randomly like we were in the Hospital Wing. But nonetheless, he was pretty cool.

But like yesterday, everyone was still pointing and laughing at me. Boo freaking who, so what if everyone practically saw me in a wet white shirt yesterday and then a Tentecula "broke" and poisoned my leg this morning? I'm still here to tell about it … strangely.

Anyway, so I walked into class a few minutes late, Madam Pomfrey said it would take a few hours to get used to my leg NOT burning haphazardly with pain like it was an hour ago, but Rosier still wanted to walk me all the way there so he walked in after me, told Professor Luin that I was attacked in my first class and he had to see me to and from the Hospital Wing. He lingered for a moment as I gave the man my slip and just waited till I sat down before grinning and walking off.

OW!

What the hell?

James just threw a notebook at my head! I should jinx his broom or something when Qudditch try outs happen or something. I heard Black was Captain – I should sabotage the bastard.

Wait … its open and it's written in.

_**Why were you with Rosier? – JP**_

It's tempting to say that me and Rosier are a couple but then Rosier wouldn't even want to be my partner for Herbology and it's five Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws and four Slytherins … and the only other people there that I know of is the Marauders … and me. And I need a partner because I refuse to be the asses' partner so I chose Slytherin.

But why should I even explain myself to this guy?

I mean sure he's my twin brother and all but he's been an ass you know? For what? Seven years of my life? He doesn't deserve my attention.

So I'm a good sport about it.

I wait till Professor Luin is looking the other way and that Lily is speaking with MacDonald before I turn and promptly throw it at the Marauders, getting Lupin straight in the face before I turn back and look all innocent. Man with this face, I could be an actress! For god knows what but I could be an actor! But my little victory ended a bit too soon because just before the teacher turned around, that damn notebook hit my head again. But it landed right next to you and now there is more writing in it.

**That actually did hurt you know! – RL**

I demand that she apologizes! – PP 

_I'm telling you, if she was heartless enough to burn my hair she wouldn't give a damn about hitting Moony in the face, huh kid? – SB _

Kid? KID? I'm seven months older than him, it's anyone should be called KID at this moment, it's that guy! But before I could make eye roll or crap like that, new writing appears on it.

_**Padfoot, we're seven months older than you, you're the child here.**_

_Oh so you're taking HER side?_

Wait … is this a five-way notebook? H … when … oh right I'm insignificant to their life, I shouldn't care. But this is insightful to when they are going to attack me. Hmmm … this is mine now =]

I shut the notebook and slip it under you for now, looking around.

"Potter, who do you think is better at Beater Position? Rosier or Black?" MacDonald asked as she looked around Evans for my opinion.

I blink and shrug. "Never been to a Qudditch Game since my first year."

Both girls gave me a sympathetic look before Evans stated quite loudly. "Well Rosier seems to have gotten so much better and I heard that with him on the team, Slytherin won't lose at all this year." She glances over my shoulder to which I heard a sarcastic snort.

"Evans, shut up, Gryffindor is going to win this year, just go for us for once!" Black growled.

Huh, I guess she was aiming her retorts over to Black. Oh well.

Well now those two are bickering.

I hope Harry is okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Casually Later, Wednesday, History of Magic<strong>

Dying of boredom.

McKinnon is asleep right next to me.

Still no sign of Harry.

Where is that bird?

I really need my sketch book right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Later, Wednesday, History of Magic<strong>

Poem to Thy History of Magic

Oh sweet class of boredom,

How much more time till freedom?

My classmate looks like she's dead,

And most of us just rather to lay in a bed.

You are the most boring class,

And you still got to learn how not to be a pain in the ass.

We all wish you were gone like history,

How Dumbledore puts up with you is a mystery.

Just put us out of our misery,

And let us learn about something recent like the marketing industry.

God I'm starting to ramble,

And this is the most horrible drabble.

…

I suck at poems….

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Wednesday, Free Period!<strong>

Out of the stupidest class ever! Now I just have to go to see Professor Reggie now. After this will be lunch and I'll probably be in the library till then … or should I go see Madam Pomfrey?

"Hey Potter!"

Gotta go, McKinnon is calling me.

* * *

><p><strong>After Talking with McKinnon. Wednesday, Corridor.<strong>

McKinnon just wanted to tell me that she wants me to sit with her during lunch- and that James wants to talk with me apparently.

Hmmmmm….

….

Nah – he's no importance to me at all. Let's keep walking to Professor Reggie's class.

* * *

><p><strong>Free period, Wednesday, D.A.D.A. classroom<strong>

I feel like a housewife.

Why?

Because I was just cleaning up Professor Reggie's classroom.

See he's not exactly here yet, when I got into class, he wasn't anywhere in the class, so I made myself comfy at an empty seat until I realized that his desk was a complete mess and it was only the second day. … Okay not only the desk, his whole class actually. So I only tied up my hair with a hair band, took out my wand and set to work. What's pretty neat is that I know an incantation that helps me bring to life an object (ex: desk, chair, etc.) to help me out. So I used it on his coat rack so that it could help me clean around the counters. I set to work on his desk, organizing his papers according to class and then I realized that most of them were planning papers.

I smiled softly when I realized he had many ideas for the classes even though it was just the first two days. Although I didn't really know him back when he was a seventh year, I heard from other teachers that he was a fantastic student.

Apparently, planning out things was always the best way to make your future.

Reading over some of his plans, I realized there were no sketches of his plans – I realized he never sketched anything in class either. He was a writer. It was noticeable when you read his works. I mean, I write too, but his works … they were just so … interesting. I'm more of the sketcher here.

When I was reading his seventh year planner, it was when he finally walked in.

He seemed relieved yet surprised when he saw him. "Abbey, there you are."

I gave him a mere nod, "Yeah, I got here just when History finished – where'd you go?"

"I heard," He started as he walked over to his desk, "that you got injured in Herbology this morning … are you well?" He asked concernedly, fingering my hand. He usually used this tone with me, so I wasn't surprised – what with fifth year …. Anyways, I only nodded and held up the planner.

"I got you a bit more organized, Professor, seeing as you lack your ability to organize, I think I should be paid." I teased him, flicking my wand to the coat rack that had finished putting books in order. It scurried back to its corner and was no longer mobile. Professor Reggie blushed, reaching to scratch the back of his neck while I tapped the planner against his chest. I rolled my eyes and placed the book down while looking around the room.

This classroom always did bring back memories. A small smile appeared on my face then, as I moved away from his desk to sit on the railing of the stairs leading up to his actual office and dorm. Looking around, I could remember everything that had happened in this classroom.

Like when me and Remus first walked through the doors to the very, very, VERY distant memories of friendship we had.

Like when I first learned defense against my brothers.

Like when I learned about creatures that muggles would think mythical.

Like when I faced redemption from other students.

Seven years ago I was an innocent girl with intentions of befriending many people and being the best student/sister I could ever be.

Seven years fast forward, I am a broken girl with only memories to reflect off of to make me stronger.

"Time sure flies by, doesn't it, Chris?" I heard myself tell Professor Reggie who was looking through his planner. He looked up at me while I was gazing around the room.

He only chuckled, "It seemed that way to me too when I was in my seventh year, back when you were just but a tiny little second year." Professor Reggie stated softly as he examined me. I only sighed.

"That was back when I still had hopes to be a witch worth liking. Look at me now; I started Seventh Year after a whole lot of crap in my life. I'm surprised I made it this far." I grinned at him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"It wasn't like anyone was going to kill you-"

I have him a blank stare, only raising my eyebrow at him and he backtracked.

"Okay fine, you have been in more dangerous situations than anyone put together in this school but honestly they weren't intentional-"

I could practically see a sweat drop form at the back of his head when he saw my stare hardened into a glower.

"You know what? I'll shut up."

"Good thinking."

So here is where I sit, every now and then responding to some questions that Professor Reggie has for me about the plans. As I sit here, watching him, I honestly think he's a very mature man… it's no wonder that the girls are gunning for him. His mahogany locked falling over his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, the planner in front of his tanned face, reading through his ideas while biting the tip of his quill. His phantom teal eyes going back and forth across the pages of his planner. Merlin was he handsome. He made me feel all insecure about my appearance and all. I was just plain with messy black hair that has its tips bewitched into shining different colors every day. My eyes are an ugly hazel that doesn't even shine; I'm extremely pale and thin, small too.

Actually I find it odd that I am making friends with beautiful people.

I mean come on.

Lily Evans might not even be muggleborn – there has to be some magic blood in there somewhere because she makes me think of a Veela. Her skin is nicely tanned, mostly from spending her days outside during summer or school days I'm guessing. Her hair is very silky and beautiful. It falls down to her waist, curling softly at the end. The eyes, I mean come on, they shine like emeralds placed in beautiful white light. She's even taller than me and according to comments I've heard from boys, she's got quite a figure. I can't _fucking_ _compare to her!_

Not only is she beautiful but her friends are exactly like that too!

Marlene McKinnon has the same tan as James! Her eyes are sea blue that sparkle so much like water. Although the complete tomboy she is, she spends a bit of time taming her silky golden locks that are shoulder length but usually put up in a ponytail, especially for Qudditch. She's got an even bigger chest than Lily! I swear to Merlin that Emmaline Vance is a Malibu Barbie! She's not tan but she's not pale, her hair is a pretty chocolate brown that is style with her bangs pinned up while the rest of her mid-back length hair flows about. Her eyes, they remind me of faded apple green colors that only she could pull off. She lacks very little in the chest department! Mary MacDonald is like … I don't even know why she comes to Hogwarts when it's clear she belongs at a beach, she's got a real tan that is perfect. The hair- honestly – the hair is beach blonde but it just reaches the nape of her neck and she keeps all her hair way from her face with a headband. Her eyes are a chocolate brown that stand out almost instantly! Pssh her body is like Lily's!

Pssh, even the Ravenclaw girls from the train look better than me! Trixie Shays has long mahogany hair that goes up to her waist! Her body is far better than my own, plus she's got that Qudditch tan too. But what makes _her_ special is her eyes. You bet your dragons that you will never find yellow eyes that spiral into blue like hers do. They just stand out! Trixie's step-sister, Nora Shays, yeah her hair is caramel brown and eyes that are jaded color. She's just like Trixie; except she's a bit paler and less toned (Trixie really works out). Lauren Demoor? She's like Greek God Venus or whatever that girl is. She might as well be a Veela! I mean her hair is dirty blond – but it's a _pretty_ dirty blond that goes past her shoulders. Her eyes are so blue, they're practically purple! Plus she's like McKinnon's size in the chest area.

Honestly, being around all these … model type of girls is a real let down for me.

Plus they are so social and cool and kind … I got nothing on them.

I wonder why they even-

"Hey Abbey?"

I looked up from my writing to look at Professor Reggie who was now sitting correctly at his chair, planner on the table, but he was looking away from me, like at the opposing wall but not really … seeing it anyway.

"Yeah, Chris?"

"Have I … been a good teacher the past two years?" He leaned in chair, turning to look at me with curious eyes although they held a double meaning that I couldn't decipher.

I give him a bewildered look, "What brings this up?"

"Just answer my question."

I sigh before giving him a smile, "Professor Christopher Reggie, you are the most magnificent teacher I have ever had, what bring this up?"

He stares at me a bit longer then he resigns from his gaze and sighs. "I just needed some … feedback."

I gave him a strange look before looking at the clock. Two minutes till lunch, gotta start my way down to the Great Hall to meet up with McKinnon. Closing up just about everything, I pick up my bag, and he notices.

"Leaving already?"

I nodded, pointing at the clock, "I'm going down to the Great Hall for lunch with McKinnon, see you tomorrow!" I waved bye to him and made my way out.

Lunch … and Harry still isn't here … where is that bird?

* * *

><p><strong>After Dinner, Wednesday, Girls' Dorms<strong>

Nothing much happened since what happened in Professor Reggie's class. I managed to avoid James all day even though he's in most of my classes (honestly I am curious about what he wants to talk about ... but you know ... my trust is on the low for him so I rather not). Lunch went spectacularly with McKinnon and the girls, The Shays girls and Demoor joined us, so it was quite peppy. Dinner was the same except without the Ravenclaws, and now I'm sitting here, still with Harry's cold food in my bag, waiting for the bird to get here while the girls are downstairs.

The Marauders are downstairs too, my haven is up here. Thank Merlin.

Wait there's a tapping at my window….

HARRY! And he's got a parcel with him!

Quickly, I let in Harry, taking out his food from my backpack and giving it to him while I reach for the parcel and letter that is tied to his leg.

First I open the letter, since I already know what Aunt Lynx sent me.

It reads:

_Dear Abbey,_

_Ah you know me so well. I actually am bored; Lorcan is magic to do just about anything he can. I might take you up on that offer of considering working at Hogwarts next year, Dumbledore's already asked me. And yes … I probably would. Hahahahaha._

_Tsk, tsk, you need to take more responsibility for your items, kiddo. I sent you the first one I could find, it's a used one that I found in one of the rooms, but it's not drawn in much … maybe it was your brother's notebook? The pictures are really detailed- I'm surprised we got another artist in the family besides you. By the way, nice way to butter me up even more with the 'niece who loves you very much' thing. Haha, so what kind of trouble as James and Sirius bestowed on Hogwarts? I mean, we don't get any more letters on their troublemaking – probably because it's normal for them now, but honestly, what have they done? _

_Hit me up soon, kay kiddo?_

_Signed, yours truly,_

_Aunt Lynx_

_P.S. How's Professor Reggie~? *wink, wink*_

I called it didn't I? Yes I did. Oh Aunt Lynx, if only you knew the truth of my sketch book and why you don't get any letters. Quite frankly, I made it so that the house-elves high-jack school owls before they reach my parents, that way, no one knows what goes on at school. Plus my parents are always busy so no one can contact them, and I know Riley had blocked any sort of meeting with my family members that way our parents or my aunt know about my school abuse.

Now let's check out this notebook. Quite frankly, my brothers aren't artists; they suck at drawing … well Riley does anyway. There's a reason why James is my twin.

While Harry is eating away at his food on my bedside table, I open the package just in time to see an elegant notebook. It's scarlet and gold, no surprise there. But it dons no title on the lines imprinted on the front cover. I shrug, better for me, no? Opening the journal, first I'm greeted with a well-drawn sketch of the Great Hall filled with students. Turning the page, I see a picture of the Marauders, which makes me frown although how well-drawn it is. It continues on like that, pictures of Hogwarts, the Marauders, sometimes of my dorm mates, but what stunned me the most were the pictures of me. Though I was never smiling in any of them, they usually caught me frowning, impassive, and sometimes even sad but never really looking at the said sketcher. There was one that intrigued me, however, one where I was sleeping at my desk, bag against my side.

That was what filled up the first quarter of the thick notebook. And quite frankly, it surprised me.

Who else is talented at drawing in the family?


End file.
